Dreams of Destiny
by Halfmoon Phoenix
Summary: Kari  Kisara  Manato first met Yugi, the gang, and Kaiba when she was a reporter interviewing them one day. She befriends them as she and Seto draw closer to each other, both having strange dreams about an enemy who tries to break their love apart.
1. Introductions

Phoenix: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. The story's gonna have a familiar character show up in later chapters. This has been in my head for the whole two and a half hour total car trip I was just in. I was completely bored and I had to do something. Please review when you're done, I love critisism and i need to know what I can improve on and stuff. Enjoy:P

**Chapter One: Introductions**

It was a warm summer day as Kari Manato approached the steps of a small game shop with her assistant, James. He was trailing behind her at quite a distance, lugging his TV broadcasting gear and looking around slowly. Kari stopped in front of the door and waited for him.

"Are you sure this is the place?" James asked, even though there was the word GAME in big, bold letters on the roof.

"Yes," Kari sighed, asking herself every night of her life why she was given such a hopeless assistant. Once James was also at the door, she stepped inside and took in what she saw. Today was the day she was going to interview Yugi Motou, the greatest duelist in all of Japan and the world. He was well known too, so there would be hundreds of people watching once it goes on air, which meant a good pay for Kari. There were shelves lined up against the walls filled with classic board games and other merchandise. There were bright lamps hanging from the ceiling and a "CAUTION: WET FLOOR" sign on the ground. And of course, there was a clear display case showing hundreds of Duel Monsters cards. Kari came to the right place.

Kari approached the old man at the counter, immediately recognizing him. "Mr. Motou," she said in her best businesslike tone and stuck out her hand. "My name is Kari Manato, interviewer. I am the one who spoke to you on the phone about this meeting today."

Mr. Motou looked up from polishing the display case and shook Kari's hand. "Hello there," he said in a cheerful manner. "I remember now, you're the one who's supposed to be interviewing my grandson Yugi and his friends." _And his friends? _Kari thought to herself. _It was just supposed to be Yugi, but the more the info, the better. I guess I should thank Mr. Motou's old memory for that._ Kari's idea was interrupted by Mr. Motou's shouting to Yugi and the gang to come downstairs. Then came down three teenage boys with blonde, brown, and white hair, and a girl with short brown, all crowding in front of the stairs. Following them was unmistakably Yugi, King of Games. And the TV screens that Kari saw him on in the past must distort his height. He doesn't look that short anymore in person.

"Hey, it's the interviewer girl!" said the blonde boy. I've seen him on TV as well. He's definitely Joey Wheeler.

"Are we all going to be on TV?" asked the brown haired boy. He seems like Joey's partner-in-crime.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" said the girl as she smiled. At least there's one polite person of the group.

"What's going on?" said the white haired boy curiously. He seems like the clueless one.

"Bakura, Yugi explained it yesterday!" The brown haired one turned around and told him with annoyance. "We are going to be interviewed for a show about the King of Games!"

"Sorry, Tristan, I was half asleep last night," Bakura replied. As him and Tristan continued to argue, the girl said to Kari, "Hey, you don't look that old for a reporter!"

It was true. Kari was only fifteen, no matter how old she pretends to be. She was still in high school, but she got a job as a reporter. She was dressed up casually, wearing jeans and a blouse, so it was probably more noticeable today. James was twenty, and at first it seemed strange to have an assistant older than her, and a not too bright one at that, but Kari got used to it.

"I know, I'm only fifteen," Kari responded back to the girl, dropping the businesslike character. "The same age as all of you." Everyone in her TV company made fun of her since she was only in high school. She tried to act more like all of the adults today, but she just couldn't. She was still a teenager, and she wanted to act like it whenever she could. Besides, she wasn't interviewing thirty-year-olds here. If anything, these guys seemed more childish at heart. Kari decided that she liked them.

"Fifteen?!" The girl exclaimed. "How did you get this sort of job?"

"Téa, maybe you shouldn't ask her a personal question." Yugi said. Kari was grateful for that. She didn't want to tell them that story.

"What's your name again?" Yugi asked.

"You can just call me Kari."

"Okay, Kari, I'd like you to meet Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Téa. And I'm Yugi Motou."

"The King of Games!" Joey declared and slapped Yugi on the back in a friendly way. Even though Yugi's voice may have gotten deep, he was still extremely short compared to Joey and his friends. It was actually taking a little effort for Kari not to laugh at that. Even she was taller than the best duelist in the world.

"I'm sure we got all of the introductions down," said Kari, trying to remind them of why she's here. "Now where's a good place James and I can set up for the interview?"

* * *

Phoenix: So? How was it? Review please, they're much appreciated!


	2. Opinions and Oppositions

Phoenix: Alright, the second chapter's out! I tried to stick to the characters' personalities as best as I could, but if I'm off...it's fiction. Just go with it.

**Chapter 2: Opinions and Oppositions**

Slowly the day went by. Kari had James set up the TV gear in a brightly lit, cleared out room. She would take in one person at a time, starting with Yugi, then Téa, Joey, Tristan, then Bakura. Most interviews were normal, peaceful, and brief…but most, not all. Here's how they went:

_Yugi's Interview: _

Kari: So, Yugi Motou, King of Games. How does it feel to be walking around Domino City knowing you carry such a huge title on your shoulders?

Yugi: Kinda nice. Although sometimes it's strange having people recognize you as you're stuffing a hamburger in your face with Joey.

Kari: I see. Did you ever see yourself becoming a card champion when you were younger?

Yugi: I didn't really think about it. I was great at card games, though.

Kari: Naturally. And what do you think about Joey Wheeler also being pretty famous? Do you think he will ever steal your title?

Yugi: If I know Joey, he'll want to be the best, and he might try to get it, but he won't succeed. I won't let him.

Kari: You're very confident in yourself. Of course, that's to be expected, having dueled your way through tight spots before, right?

Yugi: Of course. I've always fought for something and learned that there's no time to be scared.

Kari: Interesting. Well, looks like we've wrapped things up for now. Next for the spotlight, Téa Gardner!

And that was the first interview. It was pretty normal, and Kari was happy with it.

_Téa's Interview: _

Kari: Hello, Téa. You seem to be a very nice girl. Have you always supported Yugi?

Téa: Definitely. He's one of my best friends.

Kari: One of your best friends? Interesting. Have you ever wondered if you were more than just friends?

Téa: (turning bright red) Um, no, that's all we are: friends. I always cheer him on in a duel, that's all.

Kari: I see. No need to get red-faced, you know. Have you ever tried to duel yourself?

Téa: I picked up some cards before, but I guess dueling isn't really my thing.

Kari: So it's just Joey's and Yugi's thing then?

Téa: Yeah. I watch from the sidelines.

Kari: Well then, thank you. Coming up soon is none other than Joey Wheeler!

The second interview was alright. Not Kari's best, but still okay. Here's where things get a little more…spirited.

_Joey's Interview _

Kari: Here we have the second best, Joey! How does it feel to be so close to number one?

Joey: It's awesome. Someday I'm gonna be up there with Yugi and all.

Kari: So you have a lot of respect for people with a higher level than you, like Yugi, Kaiba-

Joey: (stands on chair) NO!! COURSE NOT KAIBA!!! HE DOESN'T DESERVE A SUCH A GOOD REPUTATION!!!!

Kari: Joey, don't stand on your chair like that! It could fall over!

Joey: HE'S A RICH, SELF ABSORBED, TWO FACED SON OF A B-(chair collapses)

Kari: Joey, are you all right? Someone get the first aid kit! (workers come in to see to Joey)

Joey: Get'cha hands off me! I'm fine! (rubs his shoulder)

Kari: Joey, they're going to fix that shoulder of yours for you. Maybe we should bring in the next interviewee…Tristan Taylor!

It took Kari a little effort to herd Joey out of the room, but she managed it with the help of food. The saying must be true: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

_Tristan's Interview _

Kari: Make yourself comfortable, Tristan.

Tristan: With pleasure. (kicks feet up on a stand and lays back)

Kari: So, how long have you known Yugi for?

Tristan: Well, let's see, I guess for a few years. I met him with Joey.

Kari: I see. _I'm probably going to regret this, but here goes:_ Now what's your opinion on Seto Kaiba?

Tristan: Kaiba? Rich boy Kaiba? Why he's the most bratty little--

Joey: (slams open door) What?! Did someone say Kaiba's here?! Lemme at 'em!

Tristan: (holds Joey back from causing total destruction) Woah there, Joey! Kaiba's not here!

(Joey and Tristan are arguing, yelling, fighting, and doing everything else that can give someone a headache in the background)

Kari:…oh, great…

So eventually everyone was calmed down and Kari could get on with her last interview of the day. It was getting dark, so it was around evening.

_Bakura's Interview_

Kari: So, Bakura. You're Yugi's friend as well?

Bakura: Yup.

Kari: You were there at Duelist Kingdom a while ago?

Bakura: Yup.

Kari: And did you watch Yugi duel all the way to the top?

Bakura: Yup.

Kari: Do you like always saying "yup"?

Bakura: Yup.

Kari: …(face-palm)

That was the end of the comments. Kari didn't get as much information as she had hoped, but it was still good. She and James packed up and said their goodbyes and drove back to her company-Record Times, Inc. She looked over her notepad for a while and turned to James.

"It seems like Seto Kaiba has an interesting connection to Yugi and his friends." Said Kari, remembering Joey and Tristan. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Dinner break?" James said with a yawn.

"We go to Kaiba Corp. tomorrow and see what it has to offer!" Kari said excitedly, completely ignoring James' comment. And on that note, Kari left the building to catch the next bus home.

* * *

Phoenix: Well, that's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and-

Aoi-Akai (just Aoi): Phoenix! We have a score to settle!

Phoenix: Aoi! What are you doing here? This is MY story!

Aoi: OC war, now!

Phoenix: What the heck are you talking about?

Aoi: Kari Manato against Eiko Tsubaki!

Phoenix: But Kari and Eiko aren't exactly-

Aoi: I don't care! Eiko's so much better!

Phoenix: What the….oh, forget it. Just go back to your own story!


	3. The Accident

Phoenix: Hey, I think I did pretty good with this chapter, even though I was staring at the computer for an hour thinking of what to write. Here goes:

**Chapter 3: The Accident**

"No…" Kari moaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. "Stop, please…Let me go!"

Kari's dream was turning into a nightmare.

_Her hands were bleeding and callous as they gripped onto the bars of the cage. Her hair was masking the sadness of her watery blue eyes. Her assaulters left her in the shadows, while they were drunk around the campfire in the distance. She was in the middle of a desert under a full moon. _

_Skin and blood were torn from her body, but hope and sanity were torn from her heart. _

_She lay against the back of the cage, closing her eyes. The sound of a galloping horse far away must be her imagination. A voice that seemed so close and comforting must be her hallucination. But once a boy with brown hair and blue eyes rode to her cell to free her, she knew it must be reality. He broke down the bars with a mighty blow and looked into the cell. She leaned forward as he reached out his hand. He wiped away her tears and brought her into a loving embrace. _

"_Kisara," he whispered softly into her ear. _

Startled, Kari woke up and sat up in her bed. She looked around her apartment until her eyes drifted to the window. There was a full moon out, just as in her dream. She heaved a heavy sigh. That boy spoke her real name: Kisara. Although she liked her full name, she was used to people calling her Kari. Her dream seemed meaningful to her, but she was in no mood to think about it now. She was tired, and sweat was dripping down her face, so she pulled her long white hair back and lied back down. Then she slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

The next day Kari woke up properly yet with shadows under her eyes. She dressed up normally, looking more of herself then the reporter side of her. She grabbed her purse with the notepad of the interviews from the day before in it and set off to Record Times, Inc.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" James asked as he spun around in his wheeled chair. "You usually don't come for another hour."

"James! Don't you remember? We're going to go to Kaiba Corp today at 10 a.m.!" she responded with a face-palm.

"We're leaving at _ten_? I thought you said two!" he said as he jumped out of his seat and ran to the camera storage room. We were leaving in a half hour and James wasn't even ready! Kari wanted to start the day as soon as possible anyway. She wanted to get her mind off of her dream that seemed so painful when she was trapped yet so happy when she was rescued by the boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, ready!" James announced and carried his equipment to the car outside. He tripped on his way out and took a while to retrieve his scattered gear. It was just wasting more time to Kari, as she wanted something to distract her from last night. James finally gathered up his things and commenced carrying it to the car. But being the annoying klutz he is, he tripped over a rock and fell again. Kari just watched in pure amazement of how someone can be really not collaborated. For the second time, and hopefully the last time, James collected everything and tried to get to the car quickly. Kari's feet followed him while her mind lingered in the clouds.

Apparently Kaiba Corp was pretty far from Record Times. Kari was sitting in the front next to James, who was driving. He was pretty focused on the street and intent on where he was going. Absently, Kari turned to talk to him.

"James, do you think that dreams have special meanings?"

Surprised, James said, "Why do you ask? Did you have a dream that's bothering you?" When Kari didn't respond, he continued, "I think it depends. Maybe not every single dream we have, but the ones we remember and believe are significant."

_And this is the same person who just tripped twice in a row five minutes ago?_ Kari thought to herself quietly.

"So you would feel it when a dream is important?" She queried.

"Probably. After all, there has to be a good reason for you having that dream, right?"

"I suppose so. But what if you don't know that reason?"

He turned towards Kari and smiled. "Then I guess figuring it out is a part of our destiny."

Just as he finished the sentence, he looked to the road again and shouted, "Holy sh-" and made a sharp turn. A sharp turn too late.

Their car slid into a truck to the right. One of them must have hit the unlock button, because all of a sudden Kari's door flew open and she tumbled out onto the street ad right under the truck that was hit. It was rocking from side to side, going farther and farther each time, like a pendulum. Kari couldn't move, because she was frozen with fear. The truck bent down closer and closer to the ground, until it was going to fall right on her. Tears were running down her eyes as she willed herself to move. It looked like the end.

The truck was bending towards Kari, coming slowly as if to torture her. It was a few feet away when she closed her eyes and waited to be crushed. Then she felt hands picking her up and dodging most of the truck. It then fell over on her leg right before she pulled it out. The person who had saved her carried her to the sidewalk and set her down. Her eyes were still closed shut with tears and she was too scared to open them. Her leg that was struck was aching terribly, and Kari knew it had to be bleeding just as bad as it felt.

"Are you okay?" Came a deep, familiar voice. Kari was taken aback by this voice. More curious than scared, she slowly opened her eyes to see who had rescued her. No, it couldn't be. It was the boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Phoenix: Okay, so I really don't like cliffhangers. They annoy me such much since I want to know what's going to happen next in a story. Sorry, but I couldn't pass up on such a good way to end the chapter!


	4. Faint Memories

Phoenix: Sorry this took so long to be published! I had a real busy week and I hope that this next chapter's good.

**Chapter 4: Faint Memories**

Kari was just staring at the boy blankly. _Am I just imagining things?_ She thought. Her shock was broken when he spoke again.

"Are you okay?" He repeated. When he saw that she didn't respond, he said, "Someone call an ambulance for this girl!"

James was walking towards Kari slowly. He was stuck in the car when the truck was falling over. He pulled out his phone, only to discover that it was broken. He turned to ask the boy if he could borrow his phone when he stopped suddenly.

"_Seto Kaiba_?" He said disbelievingly. "Aren't you supposed to be at Kaiba Corp or something?"

"I'm not _supposed_ to be anywhere right now. I was walking on the sidewalk, and I didn't want someone innocent to die." He replied. He turned to Kari to discover that she was struggling to stand up.

"Stop!" Kaiba said as he helped her sit back down. Once he touched her though, and looked at her fully, he froze.

"What's the matter?" James asked. "Are _you_ hurt now, too?"

"No," Kaiba said matter-of-factly. "What's your name?" He whispered to Kari. It took her a while to realize he was talking to her.

"…Kari…"

Then everything became a blur as Kari's eyes slowly drifted shut, and her body grew limp. Strong arms picked her up and carried her into the ambulance that had just arrived. Passerbys were watching with wide eyes, as not only a girl was hurt, but her rescuer was none other than the famous Seto Kaiba.

* * *

"Can you hear me?"

James was leaning over Kari as she opened her eyes to the emergency room in the hospital. Her leg had a cast on it.

"I'm fine," Kari said and sat up.

"More like the opposite," Kaiba said from leaning against the wall.

"Hey, it's you again!" Kari said before realizing that nobody knew he was in her dream as well.

"What are you talking about?" James said with disbelief. "This is the first time you and Seto Kaiba have met."

"Oh, right," Kari blushed. "You just look like…I must have hurt my head," She said quickly.

"Really?" Kaiba said with a little interest, as if he knew something. "Who do I look like?"

"Umm…uhh…" she sighed. _It's just a dream_, Kari thought. "Just somebody in my dream last night."

Kaiba stared at her intensely. Kari was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Oh, it's Kari!" She laughed. Then, trying to avoid being stared at, she tried to make conversation. "My real name's Kisara, but everyone calls me-"

"Kisara?" Kaiba breathed. Kari had a feeling she just made this situation even more uncomfortable. Then, as if realizing he was staring, Kaiba shook his head. "Well then. Hope you feel better." He said as he walked out of the emergency room.

Kaiba slammed the door behind him. _Could it be?_ He thought._ The same Kisara in _my own _dreams and the one from when I traveled to Yugi's memories of Ancient Egypt?_ He started walking down the hall and sighed. _I must see her again._

* * *

"You know, I don't think Kaiba realizes we have to see him again." James said as he readied Kari's crutches. She was ready to leave the hospital after 24 hours of rest.

Kari shrugged. "Well, I guess he's going to be in for a surprise." _And so am I._

James opened the car door for her. Then he got in and started driving back to Record Times. He seemed a little edgy, since he caused a car accident a day before. They got there in no time, and people started coming up to Kari in her office to ask if she was alright or yelling at James because he didn't help her. Kari tried to go on about the day normally until she remembered the whole reason why they went out yesterday.

"James!" She yelled from her seat since she couldn't exactly stand up to go see him.

"What is it?"

"We _still_ have to go interview Kaiba!"

"Calm down, will you? You just got back from the hospital! Just be patient and wait a day or two."

Wait? James was asking her to wait? Kari couldn't do that. She didn't just want the job done like a reporter should, she wanted to go see Seto again. She didn't know why or how, but she knew he was the same person in her dream. And she knew that he knew it too.

"Fine," Kari said at last. She commenced her work and drove on through the day with half a mind. Then she finished, packed up her things, and was driven back to her apartment. It was twice as slow to get into bed and such at night, and it was very late when she finally did. Kari closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_She looked down at the cold sand and dropped tears. Although she did not know if these were tears of happiness or of sorrow. She looked off into the distance to see the same boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He ran to her and picked her up. _

"_Kisara, I was worried about you." He said. He held out his hand, and she took it. He rode her back to the distant land of where he came from. At that moment she cared nothing about what was going on, because she knew that she was safe with him. And always will be. _

* * *

Phoenix: Alright, next chapter is the interview with Kaiba! The plot is being developed now. Review, please!!


	5. Think Before You Speak

Phoenix: Hi guys, again another busy week. But now all the busy stuff is gone, so I'll be updating quicker. Chapter 5 in.

**Chapter Five: Think Before You Speak**

Kari woke up smiling. She was happy in her dreams even though she felt pain in her injured leg. She checked the clock. 10:00.

"_What?!"_ She exclaimed. "I'm an hour late!" Hastily she got ready and called James.

"James, there's no time to stop by the office, just bring me straight to Kaiba Corp!" She said. With a laugh, she added, "And try _not_ to kill me this time!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You're too impatient." He said and hung up.

Kari couldn't help being impatient. She was a teenager for goodness sake! Which kid is ever patient? Quickly she got her bag and headed down the hall of her apartment building. She willed the elevator to go faster, even though it obviously wouldn't hear her.

James pulled up at the front entrance.

"I came here as soon as I could."

"Alright, let's go!" Kari opened the car door and accidentally slammed it on her broken leg. After silently cursing and getting properly situated, they were off to Kaiba Corp. Again.

"Um, excuse me?" Kari said to the secretary in front of her. She and James just got to the building and were ready to get this interview over with. The secretary didn't respond.

"Hello?" Kari said a little louder. Still no response.

"HEY, DEAF WOMAN AT THE DESK!" James shouted. "CAN YOU HELP US ALREADY?"

_Idiot. _Kari thought. _This is why __**I'm**__ the reporter and __**you're **__the assistant. _

"Hello," said the woman in a cold tone. She obviously hated James because of his big mouth.

"Uh, sorry," Kari pushed James aside and sweat-dropped. "My name is Kari Manato from Record Times, Inc. I came here for an interview with Mr. Seto Kaiba. "

"Really now," the woman raised an eyebrow. She then pushed a button on a speaker and started talking into it. "Mr. Kaiba, a reporter by the name of-what was it again?" she turned to Kari.

"Kisara," Kari replied, suddenly remembering how Kaiba reacted to that name.

"-Oh, yes, Kisara." The secretary finished. After a few moments, a voice responded, "Send her up." In less than a minute a tall man with short, dark hair showed up to escort Kari and her hopeless sidekick up to Kaiba's office.

To Kari it felt like she was climbing thousands of miles above the ground when she was in Kaiba Corp's high tech elevator. She watched the glowing number on top of the door slowly increase after they passed each floor. She had a strange feeling inside the closer they got to Kaiba's office. She was nervous about this, but she couldn't explain it. But it was definitely a different kind of feeling from when she went to meet Yugi and his friends.

Then Kari was already standing in front of Seto's door.

"You know," said the man escorting her, breaking her thoughts, "you look very young to be a reporter."

"I get that a lot."

Suddenly there was a voice behind the door. "Come in, Roland." The man- who was apparently called Roland- entered and pushed Kari through. Then he turned around and left.

Kari slowly walked forward. "Um…uh…do you remember me?"

Kaiba looked up. "Yes, I do. You were the girl with the idiot driver who almost got you killed."

"Now wait just a min-" James started, red faced.

Kari laughed. _At least I'm not the only who realizes I have a horrible assistant, I suppose._ "Really I was on my way to come here for work business. I would like to interview you briefly."

"Fine. Let's make this quick."

"Alright then. Let's set up over here." The CEO walked up and went over to where Kari gestured. For a minute there she thought she saw him in those clothes from the boy in her dream. He looked just like him, with hard blue eyes, dark brown hair...

"Can we start this already, or are you going to stare blankly the whole time?" Kaiba broke her image.

"Sorry!" She blushed.

So here's how it went:

Kari: Seto Kaiba, world famous CEO of Kaiba Corp, apparently has a few rivals acoording to previous interviews. Do the names Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler ring any bells?

Kaiba: (scoffs) Unfortunately. They were both in Battle City. Yugi got in, no surprise, but I have no idea how the dog weaseled his way in.

Kari: I see that there is some competition for the top dueling spot. Any worries Joey might beat you someday?

Kaiba: Absolutely not. Actually, you just _insulted_ me by even asking that.

Kari: Well…you're very confident.

Kaiba: I earned confidence. I have one of the best decks out there and I'll crush anyone who defies it!

Kari: …Pretty competitive words…

Kaiba: (stands up) NO ONE WILL BEAT ME EVER AGAIN!!!! NOT EVEN YUGI!!!

Kari: …….

"I think that's enough," Kari said before things could get a little too…competitive. She and her assistant packed up and thanked Kaiba for taking the time.

"It's fine…Kisara."

Taken aback by him remembering her first name, Kari replied quietly, "Thank you then. I'll see you later." _Dang. I didn't mean to say that aloud. Stupid dreams…_

"You will?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no! I just said that out of…out of…habit?" She said in more of a desperate question.

"Really. Maybe you should go now. It's getting a little late."

"Right. C'mon, James." Then they left and Kari was dropped home, angry that Kaiba might have been suspicious of her words.

* * *

"Can it be?" Seto wondered aloud. "That she has the same dreams too?" He felt a connection with Kari; he knew it was the same girl from his dreams that would turn into nightmares then turn into dreams again. It was really Kisara.

It was nighttime. Seto lied down in his bed, his eyes drifting shut for the sleep that was about to overcome him.

_He was there again. In the same, dry, isolated spot of where they met. He stopped to walk up and greet her, then both of them looked into their reflections in the river in front of them. They were truly happy. _


	6. Duelist and Destiny Awaken

Phoenix: Here's my next chapter, sorry if it took long, but I had a writer's block. Make sure you review!!!

**Chapter 6: Duelist and Destiny Awaken**

"You want to what now?"

"You heard me," Kari stated. "I want to duel."

James stared at her dumbfounded. "Do you even know how to duel?" He finally asked.

"Actually, yes. I've watched people before and I know the basics."

"Really now?" James raised an eyebrow. "Then what are the three types of cards?"

"Spell, trap, and monster cards."

"Name one common monster?"

"Kuriboh."

"What would be an example of high attack points?"

"Around 3000 attack points is pretty high. "

"Name a monster with that amount?"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon. My favorite monster actually."

James laughed. "It looks like you, with your white hair and solid blue eyes."

_How long did it take you to figure that out, Sherlock?_ "Yup." Kari said. "_Now_ will you take me to the game shop?"

"Fine. You want to go to Kame Game shop, right?"

"Yup! I can't exactly walk there, with my injury and all." Then she pointedly tapped her crutch against the cast on her leg. Kari, having persuaded him to drive her, got up and started walking toward the front entrance of her office.

Soon James drove up to Kame Game. Kari looked out the window and remembered her first visit here, which was strictly business only. But summer was approaching and the news was dying down, so she had a day off today and could come as a friend. And she still wanted a duel deck so she could play for herself. Her training partner would be James, since she was with him a lot and he obviously knew a thing or two about Duel Monsters. Heck, he probably sits on the couch every night watching the TV with famous duels on. Kari chuckled at this thought. It wouldn't be surprising if he really was like that.

Kari slowly approached the front door. She quickly let go of her crutch to open the door, since James was still far behind doing whatever the James' of the world do and wasn't ready to come up yet and help her.

She was greeted by a Brooklyn sounding "Hey, I remember you!" and a "Woah, is that you, Kari?" Soon Joey and Tristan came up to her.

"Guys, be don't surprise her like that!" Came a female voice. Téa walked up, closely followed by Yugi.

"I heard what happened to your leg on the news broadcast," Yugi said. "Kaiba saved your life."

"Yeah, who knew he actually had a warm heart!" Joey said in an I-can't-believe-it tone.

"Right…so I came here for a duel deck. Can you guys help me out?" Kari asked.

"Sure, we can help you!" Téa said enthusiastically. "Especially Yugi!"

Then a burst of wind rushed through the door. A clumsy voice said "Sorry, Kari! I had a…um…technical difficulty." James walked forward and everyone else got the sense that he was not too coordinated. How extremely accurate they were.

"A customer! And it's Kari!" Yugi's grandpa approached them. Kari was surprised he, or actually everyone, still remembered her name. "You wanted a deck, is that what I heard you say?"

* * *

After an hour or two of choosing cards, discussing strategies, and arguing with everyone, Kari got her deck. It was mainly a dragon type, with all kinds of dragon monsters and spell and trap cards to help them. It also had spellcasters and a few of those type of magic cards too. Everyone gave her an additional card. Yugi gave her Dark Magician Girl, Joey gave her Graceful Dice, Téa gave her Mystical Elf, and Tristan gave her Mirror Force. They seemed to fit her deck very nicely.

Yugi and his gang were upstairs and James went ahead of Kari to start the car. Kari was about to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Yugi's grandpa.

"A little card from me," he said quietly. He slowly held out his other hand out to show her which card it was.

Kari's eyes widened. "But…but that's…"

"Yes, it is. A Blue Eyes White Dragon." He saw her staring at it in shock, but continued anyway. "It was ripped before, but I was able to get it together again. Just be careful with it."

"Of course!" Kari finally said. "But why would you give it me?"

"Well, I wouldn't give it up so easily. But I feel that you have a connection to this monster. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Kari," she said, confused at the question.

Yugi's grandpa slowly shook his head. "Your _real _name."

"Oh," Kari said softly. "My name is Kisara."

He gasped a little and said, "Then I know that this card truly does belong with you. It's destined to fall into your hands."

Kari was so confused. "But why?"

"KAAAAAARIIIIIII!" Came a booming voice from outside. James was wondering why she was taking so long. "Will you come out already?"

_As if __**you**__ don't take forever to do things. _"Hold on!" She yelled back.

Grandpa laughed. "It's alright. I'll tell you why in due time. I promise. Go with your friend, it's getting late."

With that, Kari slowly left Kame Game with the Blue Eyes as the first card on her new deck. _It's a dragon, so it still fits in with the rest of my cards. _

"What was that all about?" James asked curiously as they drove to her apartment. He didn't look at her for an answer, for he dared not take his eyes off the road. Let's not forget the incident where he and Kari were almost killed.

"Just talk about dueling," Kari lied. She thought a while, then added, "James, do you think you could practice duel with me tomorrow? We have another day off, you know."

"Sure," He shrugged. " I don't see why not."

They pulled up to Kari's apartment building and James led her to her room. It took a while to get around on crutches, but Kari managed.

Soon Kari got ready and went to bed. It was relatively early to sleep, around 8 o'clock, but she was surprisingly tired. Her mind wondered why Yugi's grandpa gave her such a rare card and claimed it was "destined to fall into her hands." What does he know about her that not even she knows?

* * *

"Yugi did tell me about his adventures in the Pharaoh's memories of Egypt." Grandpa Motou talked to himself as he swept the floors of his shop. "And all about a girl named Kisara, who turned into Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kari must be her, thousands of years later."

He sighed and continued sweeping and put the "CLOSED " sign on the door. After a few minutes, his head shot up.

"I wonder if Kaiba saving Kari from that truck a while ago is destiny's way of bringing the two together?" He wondered aloud. "Their roads of fate are bound to cross sometime in their life, and that time might be very soon."

* * *

Phoenix: You didn't think Kaiba had all the Blue Eyes, didja? There was still a fourth one, and Yugi's Grandpa fixed it up so it wasn't so ripped up anymore. People are going to be in for a real surprise to see some girl dueling with a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Review please!!!!


	7. Rivalry Revealed

Phoenix: Hey, I updated quickly! I really like this chapter, with its idea and all. But you may not catch on to the idea yet. YET. Anyway, may I present to you chapter 7:

**Chapter 7: Rivalry Revealed **

"Let's start!"

With that, James and Kari both took cards from their deck and started. They were sitting in the park at a table with their decks and cards spread on it. James surprisingly had a duel disk, but Kari did not, so they were playing the way people did before those things were invented.

The duel went on, and James had 3000 life points and Kari had 1700. Then that special card showed up in Kari's hand.

_Should I play my Blue Eyes White Dragon in front of him?_ She thought. _No, this is just a duel for fun. I won't take it out. _

Instead, Kari resorted to the other half of her deck, her spellcasters. "Now, since I used my Dark Magician Girl to wipe out your defense last turn, she can attack you directly. She is equipped with the spell card Black Pendant, so now her attack is 3000!"

James's life points were down to zero. He just sat there until he said, "But I thought that you never knew how to play!"

Kari did a face-palm. "I know how to play. Before, I just didn't have a deck to use."

James opened his mouth to say something, but clapping interrupted him. A girl with red eyes and black hair was standing near the table, apparently watching. Although she didn't seem too enthusiastic about clapping.

"Good job," she said sarcastically. "He looks like someone who's _really _hard to beat. You must be very bad at dueling to resort to him."

"Hey!" Kari said, standing up. "He's not that bad, and I won with strategy!"

"Whatever you say," the girl shrugged. "It's not like you could beat me, anyway."

"Is that a challenge?" Kari threatened.

"Kari, let's not mess with her. We should get going." James said desperately.

"Your name's Kari, is it? Well then," she said as she held up her arm to show a duel disk strapped onto it and turning on, "My name's Akina and I challenge you to a duel!"

"Fine!" Kari nodded. "I just don't have a duel disk to use, though." She looked around, trying to see anyone that had a duel disk she could borrow. After a few seconds, a shadow came over her and she turned to see who was behind her. It was Seto Kaiba himself.

"I was taking a walk and could not help but hear that you are going to duel, Kari." He said in a low voice. He obviously remembered her. "Here. Just don't break it, got it?" he handed her his duel disk to use against Akina.

"Thank you!" Kari replied gratefully. She put it on and faced Akina. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Let's duel!" They both shouted. And so they began…

* * *

It was a close game. Kari was down to 1800 life points and Akina had 2900. Kaiba was watching on the sideline, with a few other spectators who were also in the park. It was Akina's turn and Kari's field was empty.

"And now I use my Fire Angel to attack you directly!" She said. The hologram approached her and left her with only 100 life points. "Turn end." Akina finished.

"My turn," Kari said. She had Blue Eyes in her hand, but she needed one more monster to sacrifice. _Please let this draw be a low level monster. _

Kari dared look at the draw and saw that it was Sunny Pixie. _Perfect._ Kari looked up. "Now I sacrifice Sunny Pixie and Maidservant Enchantress to bring out…" She threw down Blue Eyes on the duel disk. "…My Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Akina stood there, amazed. The amazing dragon hologram roared over the park, and spectators wereshocked. The great dragon breathed an attack and brought Akina's life points down to zero. "But…but…I thought Kaiba had all three and the last one was destroyed!" Akina stammered.

"Wrong! The last one was fixed, and I have it!" Kari said as it faded since the duel was finished.

Kari then walked over to Kaiba to give him back his duel disk. She removed her deck and handed it to him. Kaiba stared at her, motionless. Confused that he wasn't moving, Kari walked up and clipped it on to his arm for him.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it," she said. It took Kaiba a moment to realize Kari was putting his duel disk back on for him, and let her finish doing so until he asked her, "Where did you get that?"

"The Blue Eyes? A friend," she replied. Kaiba saw that she wasn't going to tell him who, so he just said "See you later then."

"You will?" Kari questioned.

"No...I just say that out of habit." He said quickly.

Kari couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and made Kaiba very confused.

"What's so funny?" He said.

"We said these lines before!" She said. "Except_ I_ accidentally said "I'll see you later" and _you_ asked me when I was going to see you again."

"Oh, I remember," Kaiba said. "Well…"

"Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba!" Kari waved as she ran off to join James, who was probably going to ask her why she didn't use Blue Eyes in their practice duel. During Kari's duel with Akina, Yugi and his gang showed up. Kari was greeted with smiles and shocked looks.

"Great job in winning your first duel!" Téa said.

"Actually, it was my second. I dueled James."

"He has a deck?" Téa asked with surprise. "And he knows how to duel?"

Kari laughed. At least everyone was on the same page that James was a klutz and the last person they'd expect to be dueling.

"Kari, we're all wondering a few things." Yugi stepped forward. "How did you get a Blue Eyes White Dragon? Kaiba has three and Grandpa has the last one."

"Your grandpa gave it to me. He thinks that I was destined to have it." Kari said, hoping they would know something about this.

"But why? Why would he give such an important card to him away? Unless…" Yugi said, almost to himself.

"Is your name really Kari?" He finally asked.

Taken aback by this, Kari replied, "No. It's Kisara."

Everyone, excluding James, gasped. They definitely knew something that Kari did not. She wanted to know what was going on. She wanted answers. Now.

* * *

Seto closed his laptop for the day and started thinking. He took a break today and took a walk in the park, only to observe a duel that Kari participated in. Not only that, she that had the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon. Things stated making so much sense. It _had_ to be the reincarnation of Kisara from thousands of years ago. He saw her and himself in the Pharaoh's memories, and he knew that he was a priest and loved Kisara, and then she gave up her life and became a White Dragon in order to save his. He said it today too, "I'll see you later." He was thinking about the dreams he would have later that night. He had, and still does, dreams about him and Kisara, and he knows that she does too. Maybe fate was trying to tell him something...

* * *

Phoenix: I'm really happy with how this chapter came out. So a new rival comes along, Akina (Akina Sachi, I named this character after you), and she has red eyes and black hair. Seto knows for sure that Kari is the same Kisara from the Pharaoh's memories. How will things turn out? Review please, I live on the stuff! :P


	8. The Rise of Red Eyes

Phoenix: Sorry for the late update! I was in Rhode Island for a few days and had to finish up other stuff :P. So anyway, just to let you guys know, I don't like nor am good at writing out duels. I'm just keeping them short, but I'll tell you who wins in the end.

**Chapter 8: The Rise of Red Eyes**

"Wow, look at this!" Kari exclaimed as she held up a necklace with a blue charm on it to her neck. It was a dragon.

"It looks very nice on you," Téa said as she looked at Kari in the mirror. They were shopping around Domino City today, since it was a weekend. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were there too, but Yugi and Joey ran off to a card store and Tristan didn't want to be stuck shopping with the girls for "stupid and girly clothes". Téa was the only one with Kari.

Kari bought it and the two then set off to other shops. They both twirled around in clothes, tried dancing in shoes, and doing any of those happy moments that happen in movies while a great song is playing. Pretty soon they were carrying a lot of shopping bags. Téa and Kari were walking along the street when they ran into someone. Literally.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The person said.

_Oh, great. That sounds like… _

"Wait, I know you! You're Kari, right?"

_Yep. That's her. _

Red eyes were staring into Kari's blue ones. It was Akina, the girl from the park. Kari had dueled against her and won, which was the first duel that she had summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon in.

"Yeah, that's me. And you're Akina." Kari said as she stood up from bumping into her. She also noticed that Akina was holding a lot of shopping bags.

"I _would _challenge you to a rematch, but I don't feel like it today. So I'll let you off the hook."

"Why?" Kari challenged. "Scared that you'll lose again?"

Akina got a look of surprise on her face. It was as if even _suggesting_ the idea that she could lose was a joke to her. There was obviously some obnoxious ego that you wouldn't want to mess around with.

"No, it's just that I was on my way to buy the last pair of these really great shoes that I saw on TV. And I don't want anyone else getting them first!"

"Wait, I think I know those. I want them really bad. There's only one pair left?" Téa cut in.

"Yeah, and they're mine!" Akina said as she pushed her way through and marched down the street.

"Follow me," Téa said as she pulled on Kari's arm. "I know where the store with the shoes is."

* * *

Téa had dragged Kari all the way around the block, to the street parallel to the one they were just on. They came to a halt once they reached a shop called "All the Right Shoes". And sure enough, brown extremely comfy looking sandals sat on display in the front window.

"Hey, that's the last pair!" Kari said as she rushed inside. "And they're really cheap, too!"

Téa ran inside after Kari a little too late because, God knows how, Kari had already swiped the shoes from the display stand and brought them to the counter. She swiped a credit card and happily grabbed the bag with her new box of sandals off the countertop.

"Alright! I got the last pair!" Kari exclaimed. Soon Yugi, Joey, and Tristan entered the shop, right in the middle of Kari celebrating for…just a pair of shoes.

"Jeez, where's da party?" Joey said.

"Look at my new shoes!" Kari held up the bag, which you could see right through, to show the three boys.

"You mean you got worked up just for those?" Tristan said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should just go walk around some more…" Yugi sweat-dropped.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed as they started out of the store. They walked around for a little bit and then stopped at the park for a rest. To break the silence, Kari started conversation.

"Come to think of it, Akina wanted these shoes too." Kari stated simply.

"Yeah. She was probably let down when she found out that they were sold." Téa nodded in agreement.

Kari sat there for a moment, then got up. "Let's go get lunch. It's around noon and I'm starving."

And then another accident.

Kari was on the ground again that day, wondering who she just bumped into this time. She was bound to have her leg broken all over again after just having it fully healed. Her shopping bags were scattered everywhere.

"Who do you think you are, bumping into me _again_? Why can't you just-"

Kari looked up to see Akina in the flesh yelling at her…again. She stopped midsentence because her eyes saw the bag with that last pair of sandals that she wanted so badly.

"_You _were the one who bought the last pair?" She said in disbelief. "That's it. Duel!" She activated her duel disk that was on her arm, slipping in her deck.

"Wait," Kari said. "I got those shoes fair and square! Besides, don't you remember that I don't have a duel disk?"

"Actually, ya do." Joey stepped forward and reached into his bag. "See, Yugi and I were lookin at cards, right? And we found this duel disk on sale and we thought we should get it for ya, for bein such a great pal to us and all." He held out a brand new duel disk and handed it to Kari. She hugged them in thanks and quickly strapped it onto her arm.

"Alright, let's do this!" She said as she turned to Akina. _I can't believe she got so worked up over shoes… _

And so the duel went on. Kari had 1400 Life Points, Akina 2400. Akina was head by a thousand points. On top of that, Kari was wide open for a direct attack. And it was Akina's turn.

"Now I'll sacrifice my Wind Angel and Alchemic Angel so I can summon…" She dramatically threw down a card onto her disk. "…my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Copier, that's MY trump card!" Joey leaped up and shouted.

Both Akina and Kari ignored, with Kari doing a double-take at the hologram. "How did you get such a rare card?"

"A friend," Akina said coolly. "A friend who gave it to me because they thought that it might be destiny."

_Just like me and Blue Eyes… _Kari couldn't help thinking. _If I could have just summoned it, I would have won._

"Now, Red Eyes, attack!"

Kari's life points dropped to zero. She closed her eyes and accepted defeat. She then picked up her bags that she neglected to clean up before and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akina said. "You owe me those shoes!"

"What? No I don't! You never said that if you beat me you could have them!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Well now you know, so hand them over!"

"Never!" Kari said childishly. She started running out of the park and down the street, with Akina on her tail. From where Téa, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan stood, you could hear the two arguing and shouting at each other from a mile away for those shoes. The gang just stood there, laughing, and waited for Kari to come back here once she lost Akina. And so the end-of-the-episode music played…

* * *

Phoenix: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. My Fate is Clear

Phoenix: Ok, just wanna thank everyone who reads my story, it really means a lot to me! I see a lot of hits, but hardly anyone's reviewing! :( I really like this update, things are really coming together now. Chapter nine, done:

**Chapter 9: My Fate is Clear**

"_Who…who are you? What do you want from me?" _

"_What do I want? I want what I desired thousands of years ago, Kisara…I want your soul!"_

"_But…why?" _

"_Why? Because your soul has power to rival the Egyptian Gods …But the only way I can retrieve that power is to silence you!" _

Kari's eyes shot open and stared blankly. She lied back down and prayed for happier dreams.

* * *

Kari started walking down towards Kame Game shop in her sandals (which she worked very hard to keep away from a persistent Akina). She hadn't asked James to drive her, for it was a beautiful day out and it was the summer. She had grown to be very close friends with Yugi and his gang. Sometimes she even helped around the shop.

But today Yugi called her to come over as soon as possible. It sounded very important, so she started out of her apartment early.

"Hello?" Kari called through the empty room of the game shop.

"Over here!" Came a distant response from another room. Kari started walking towards the kitchen to find everyone there: Joey teaching Tristan dueling strategies with his cards, Bakura watching them, Yugi lost in thought, and Téa making tea.

"Hey, guys," Kari smiled and took a seat at the table where everyone else was.

"Hiya, Kari!" Joey said, still looking down at the sprawled cards on the table.

"We need to talk to you," Yugi started. "So make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," Kari said.

Téa sat down as well, giving everyone (except for Joey) cups of tea. Once she was settled in, Yugi started.

"Kari, we told you all about the Millennium items, the Pharaoh, and the world of memories, right?"

"Yeah…" Kari said, confused as to why he would bring that up now.

"Well, while in those memories, we saw a girl with blue eyes and white hair, just like you. Her name was Kisara."

"Her soul was a shadow creature -we told you all about those before- and a very strong one too. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. That was the creature that Pegasus based the Duel Monsters card off of." Téa cut in.

"And it was sealed away in those stone tablets. Kisara gave her life up for the high priest Seto. Seto didn't want her to give up her life for him because he loved her, and she loved him. But priest Seto's father, priest Akhenaden, wanted Seto to be Pharaoh, so he took over his own son's body to do so. That's why Kisara gave up her life, to save Seto from his father's grasp. And we think that Kisara from the past..." Yugi glanced around the room"...Is you".

"So…" Kari said, surprised at all of this. "So I'm a reincarnation of a girl named Kisara from thousands of years ago?"

"Yep." Joey said casually without looking up. It was the first thing he said in that conversation.

"And I loved a high priest named Seto?"

"Yes. It was Kaiba from that time, too. But he already knows all of this, and I believe that he also knows you're the present day Kisara." Yugi stared at Kari expectantly.

"Wow." Was all Kari said. "That would explain why your grandpa gave me the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He said I was meant to have it."

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but Kari wasn't finished yet. She took a deep breath.

"I have to admit something. I have been having these strange dreams…"

* * *

Kaiba was surprised at himself. When was the last time that he actually finished work early and had a few hours to kill? He didn't really care; rather, he simply lay back in his chair and stared out the window, lost in thought.

_She has one. _He thought. _Kisara has a Blue Eyes. But only I have them… _

Then an idea struck him. _Yugi's grandfather had the last one. It had to be from him. The pieces all fit together now. Yugi must have told his grandpa about his journey to the pharaoh's memories and all about Kisara. He gave his Blue Eyes White Dragon to her, since she is destined to have it. But how does it work on the duel disk? _

He smirked. _He must have taped it. _

Kaiba closed his eyes and relaxed. He must have drifted off to sleep, for he was suddenly floating in a dark cloud of who-knows-what in a dream.

"_Hello? Anybody?" _

"_You failed me. You chose love over power. If you will not take such power, then I shall!" _

"_Whoever you are, I didn't fail anyone!"_

_"But you did. And now, I will try again to retrieve that power. And this time, I won't get it for _you_. I'm keeping it myself!" _

_"I don't know what you're talking about! Now leave me alone!" _

And with that, Kaiba forced himself to wake up. He shuddered to himself and went out on the balcony for some fresh air.

* * *

"…And those are how my dreams go." Kari finished. Yugi nodded in understanding, Téa raised an eyebrow, Tristan and Bakura looked up for the first time, and Joey…well, he was just being Joey.

"Those are some strange dreams you got there," Bakura said.

"They are. They're dreams of destiny, Kari. Maybe you should pay attention to them." Yugi said.

"But what about the one I had only last night? There was someone, or some_thing_ evil in it, I just know it." Kari said.

"Monstas? Villains? Maybe someone's out to getcha, Kari!" Joey looked up, suddenly interested.

"Maybe. They said they wanted my power, since it rivals the Egyptian Gods…" Kari trailed off.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon is your soul, remember? That force probably wants its power for themself." Yugi said seriously.

"Well, that's a nice thought. I think I'll just go home now and rest a little bit…" Kari never finished her sentence. She suddenly collapsed onto the floor, her eyes closed and her white hair covering her pale face. She was slowly picked up by Joey and Tristan and laid onto the couch. Everyone sat by her, worrying what was wrong. Although they were partly used to this sort of thing happening, what with Yugi and all of his crazy adventures in the past, but people don't just pass out randomly. Téa rushed out to get a wet cloth. She then put it on Kari's head, and the only thing all of them could do was wait.

"_Not another dream." Light surrounded her and she was in the sky and clouds. _

_Memories, pictures, and sounds flooded into her. She saw everything, heard everything, and _remembered_ everything. She went through her past, saw the present, and glimpsed the future. The only thing she saw in her future was a dark figure that seemed familiar. Its voice was the one in her previous nightmare. She knew that there was a journey ahead of her, and she also knew who was coming along._

Kari's eyes shot open. She stared at the ceiling for a while and then said: "My fate is clear…"

* * *

Phoenix: So, you like it? Hate it? I won't know unless you review! Tell me your predictions for the plot story and what you think should happen, because I might, just might, use your ideas in the story. See ya around…


	10. Our Fate is Clear

Phoenix: Okay, in this chapter is probably what you've all been anticipating. My thanks to Lance130! It's a good idea to have Kaiba and Kari have a conversation and tell each other about their dreams and such. So, on that note…did you guess what's going to happen in this chapter? :P Also thanks to Trojevia for giving me a good idea on Akina and Kari in later chapters! Anyway, moving on:

**Chapter 10: Our Fate Is Clear**

It was the next day from when Kari had passed out. The thing is, we can't really say that she _passed out_. Rather, she went into a _trance_. A trance that showed her the past, reminded her of the present, and showed her a small glimpse of the future. Kari knew who she was and is. And she knew what she had to do.

"That's it!" Joey said as he threw down his dueling cards in defeat. "You can't keep beating me!"

Kari laughed. Her and the gang were in the park (again) and having a mini tournament. This tournament was no longer continuing though, since Joey had demanded rematch and rematch again after Kari kept beating him.

"Oh, come on, it's just a game." She said.

"Oh sure, for you it is! But I havta work really hard just to match Yugi someday!" Joey complained.

"If you want to get that good really badly, then let's duel again. As practice." Kari offered.

"No way! You beat me…(pause as Joey attempts to count all of the matches he had against her and lost) …nine times in a row!" he exclaimed.

"Only nine times?" Kari joked as she pretended to be surprised. "I was going for ten…"

"It ain't funny!" Joey shouted. "And I ain't dueling ya again!"

Suddenly a taunting voice sounded from behind the group. "Looks like the mutt's extremely small brain capacity can't take any more losses." Kaiba walked up and examined cards on the table.

"Get a life, Kaiba," Joey said with annoyance. "I thought you didn't like hanging around us."

"Normally, no." Kaiba smirked and crossed his arms. "But it's pretty entertaining watching you lose- nine, was it?- nine times to a girl."

Then Kari jumped up from her seat. "And what's that supposed to mean if I'm a girl?"

"Okay guys, maybe we've had enough dueling for one day. We should go home now…" Yugi said, trying to calm everyone down.

Kaiba and Kari ignored him. Joey wasn't even arguing anymore, just watching the intensity of the argument along with Yugi, Téa, and Tristan. Kari was saying how it didn't matter that she was a girl and shouldn't be naturally worse at dueling; Kaiba was saying the exact opposite.

"You think that you're better than me? Fine. Prove it by beating me in a duel." Kari finally said.

Everyone, including Kaiba for a few seconds, stared at her in disbelief. No one ever challenged Seto Kaiba at dueling, strongly convinced that they'll beat him (besides Yugi).

"You're challenging me? You have guts, I'll give you that. I never back down from a challenge, so prepare to lose." He said coldly.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to lie, Kaiba? I don't think that you're going to win anything once I'm through with you." Kari retorted.

Kaiba just grunted and activated his duel disk. Kari did the same. And the duel began.

* * *

It was surprisingly a close match. Kaiba was even starting to get a little nervous, which he had to give Kari credit for, since the only person that ever made him doubt his ability to win is Yugi. He had 1200 Life Points, she had 1100. Kaiba had out a Blue Eyes White Dragon on his field, and Kari had a Rogue Doll, Pixie Knight, and Blackland Fire Dragon. Both players had one face down card the field.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

Kari looked at her hand. Blue Eyes was there, calling out to her. She nodded. "First I play my Dust Tornado, so your face down card is destroyed. Then I sacrifice my Pixie Knight, Rogue Doll, and Blackland Fire Dragon, so I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" On the field came a roaring and realistic Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_There's not much she can do with it, _Kaiba thought.

"Now, Blue Eyes, attack Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

_What? Is she crazy? That means that we'll both…_Kaiba looked again. Neither dragon looked like it wanted to give up. But which one has the stronger will? Kaiba's, because it's Kisara and wants to protect him forever, or Kari's, the origin of the monster itself?

It ended with both of them destroying each other. The duel was a draw.

Kari sighed as her duel disk closed and the holograms faded. Her task was complete; end the duel in a draw. She wanted to get the message across that everyone's equal; boy or girl.

"Hmph." Was all Kaiba said as he put his deck back to the way it was before. "That didn't prove anything."

Kari was suddenly angry. "What do you mean, 'that didn't prove anything'? I proved to you that girls are just as good at dueling as boys!"

"No, you didn't beat me." Kaiba responded coolly.

"I didn't have to! I just wanted to show you that everyone's equal."

"But we're not. You're not equal to me, the dog's certainly not equal to anyone, and-"

"You're so stubborn! Don't you just get that you're not higher than everyone, but on the same level?"

"There's more than one level, Kari. And I happen to be ona more higher one."

"I can't believe…" Kari was saying. "I can't believe that my past life ever liked you!" She blurt out.

Kaiba stared at her for a moment, with a sparkle of surprise in his eyes. "So you know."

"Yes, I do," Kari said. "Because my friends told me. I know that my soul is a Blue Eyes, that my past life and your past life loved each other, and that mine died to protect yours from your father."

"Hmm. And your friends told you _all_ of this?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, Kari had some suspicions from her dreams!" Joey cut in cheerfully.

Kari mentally slapped Joey. She didn't exactly want Kaiba to know about that part…

"Dreams?" Kaiba asked with little enthusiasm, as usual. But his attention was now captured by Kari.

"Well…uh…just dreams about Egypt, that's all." Kari fantasized.

"You're lying. I know you are. So why don't you just go on and tell me?" Kaiba said without any hesitation.

"Hey, guys, did I miss anyth—whoa. What's with those two and the staring contest?" James suddenly appeared into the scene. He was apparently in town and saw everyone at the park, and came over.

"James, you idiot!" Téa turned around to scold him. "You just totally ruined the moment!" But Kari just kept on going.

"You know what? I don't think I even _have_ to tell you about my dreams. Why? Because you probably have the same ones too!"

Kaiba took a step back. Kari was smarter than he thought. He couldn't think of anything to say to this, so he just gave in.

"Fine. I admit to you that I do have strange dreams at night."

"Same." Kari lowered her voice. She looked away. "I'm just still trying to figure out what they mean."

Yugi stepped forward and laid a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Maybe it's time we get going."

"Yeah," Kari agreed. She and the gang then regrouped and left, with a clueless James following. Kaiba simply stood there. He was lost in thought, replaying the events in his mind. Until something else infiltrated it.

"_She knows! She knows of her power. The time to take it is approaching!" _

Kaiba shook his head violently. There was that voice from his dream again. But he wasn't even sleeping, for goodness sake!

Slowly but surely, Kaiba began to command his long legs to walk him home.

* * *

Phoenix: It's about time they confronted each other! And in case if any of you guys were wondering, I didn't make up the cards in the duel. They actually exist. I'll update soon, promise! XD


	11. Wake Me Up When History Ends

Phoenix: Okay, I know that in the last chapter I didn't really follow the rules during the duel…but I didn't really know how to end it in a draw. Next time I'll be sure to follow the rules. And have a more reliable source of where I find out how many monsters you have to sacrifice to summon an 8 star monster, the source I have now obviously can't be trusted. **glares at sister** so, yeah….enjoy!

**Chapter 11: ****Wake Me Up When History Ends**

Months had passed ever since Kari dueled Kaiba. In fact, it was September…the month that school starts. And it was the day that school starts. Kari just enrolled in Domino High School. After moving to the city a few weeks before her first meeting with Yugi and his friends, she needed to find a new school. Speaking of that meeting, or interview, she declined that reporter job. She decided that she didn't need such a big job at fifteen, and it just got plain boring. Anyway, she wasn't that nervous for her first day at this school; she already had friends other than Yugi and company that she knew who was going there. If you really wanted to count Kaiba as a friend.

Kari walked out of James's car, and yes, she was still friends with James. She approached the school with confidence, for she always had a strong and confident will. She spotted Yugi and everyone, just as you-know-who came from behind her.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you," Kaiba said. "I know that you hang out a lot with them, but it's still not too late to save yourself from being converted into a geek."

"They're cooler than you'll ever be." Kari ran over to them, not even making eye contact with Seto. Seto secretly admired Kari for sticking up for her friends and not caring about what anyone thought of her, but he didn't show it. He just watched as she left him.

"And to think that I'm 'destined' to be with him…" Kari muttered.

"Hey, Kari! What are you mumbling under your breath?" Bakura asked as Kari approached them.

"Nothing. I just can't take Kaiba's attitude! Is he always that mean to you guys?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. But we just ignore it." Téa waved it off and smiled.

Then the school bell went off...and her first day began.

* * *

"Yes! History's my first period!" Kari said happily as she picked up her schedule from the office. But then she realized how big the school truly was. This was going to be complicated.

"Ok, I think that it's…this way!" She turned a random corner only to find more doors. "113, 113…Where the heck is room 113?"

She was running down completely random hallways now, trying to find this history class of hers. Come to think of it, it must have been a while that she was doing this…

"Ha! Found it!" Kari said as she triumphantly pulled open the door and bolted into the room.

"—and Ancient Egypt is going to be our first unit." The teacher concluded as he addressed the class. He turned coldly to Kari, who so rudely interrupted his teaching. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, this _is _the right class!" Kari said, out of breath. "See, I was lost in the halls and I couldn't figure out where room 113 was and I thought I was going to be really late and so I rushed down here and—did you say we're learning about Egypt?"

"Please, take your seat," he said, pointing to a desk at the back of the room. "You came too late to claim a closer desk." He said in a monotone.

"At least then I can sleep without you seeing me." Kari mumbled. "Then I wouldn't have to listen to your boring voice." Then she defiantly walked to the back of the class; right behind Kaiba.

"Smooth," he whispered. "How much later can you get."

"Hey, it was only around 5 minutes…" Kari said.

Kaiba pointed to the clock, and it read 9:40. "This period started at 9 and now it's 9:40. Each period is 45 minutes long. You call _that_ only 5 minutes?"

Kari gasped. "So that means…I missed 40 minutes and there's only 5 left!"

"EXCUSE ME! I'M TRYING TO TEACH!" The teacher shouted at Kari, hearing her talk while he was... It wasn't exactly "teaching".

_Wow, he gets ticked off easily, _Kari thought. Then she smiled. _This is going to be a fun class…_

And the bell rang. Thankfully, Kari found the rest of her classes on time. Now it was time for lunch.

* * *

Kari had packed her lunch and decided to eat outside. She found a big tree with low hanging branches, so she did what any other person would do—she climbed it.

She was leaning against the tree trunk about 15 feet off the ground when she started eating her sandwich. She sat there for a while, then noticed Tristan and Joey in the distance looking around a lot, probably for her.

Kari sat up. "Hey!" She shouted. "Up here!"

They both turned and looked up into the tree. Sure enough, there was a blue-eyed, white-haired girl waving to them. They stared for a while, shrugged, and ran over to her after calling Téa, Yugi, and Bakura over.

"What are ya doin all the way up there?" Joey yelled up to her.

"It's nice up here!" She responded.

"We would try and climb it, but we're not really allowed to." Yugi told her.

"We're not?" Kari questioned. "Well, the teachers won't see me up here, so I think I'll be fine."

"Okay then," Bakura said. "If you need us, we'll be sitting at that table over there." He gestured toward a lunch table nearby.

"Alright." Kari said. And she continued eating her lunch peacefully.

* * *

A few school days passed. Kari got used to her classes, and always slept in history, that boring teacher's class. She would always tell the girl whom she sat next to and befriended, Misty, to wake her up if there was a project or something that she had to participate in. That rarely ever happened, so she would sleep right through the period and let the bell wake her up. As for lunch, Kari sat always sat up in the tree. That's basically how every lunch period went, until Yugi and his gang stopped worrying about where Kari was and looked towards the tree. But today, that cold history teacher, whom Kari figured out was called Mr. C, was on lunch duty.

"Hmm, I don't see that annoying student anywhere…" (He never did remember her name; he always referred to her as the "annoying student", ever since their first encounter) Mr. C looked around, and then spotted blue and white in that tall tree. He looked closer. It was definitely her.

He needed to get her down somehow…he was no climber himself, and nobody ever listened to him when he shouted. So he turned to other ideas.

"You there, Kaiba," Mr. C walked to the lunch table where Kaiba was eating alone. "Tell that girl you occasionally flirt with in my class to get the heck out of that tree."

"Oh, you mean Kisara. And I don't flirt with her, moron." Kaiba retorted. "Anyway, are you blind? She's been sitting up there during lunch every day since she got to this school."

"Well, she has to stop. Tell her to get out of that tree."

"And why can't you do it? You're the teacher."

"I can do whatever I want, and right now I'm telling you to tell her to get down from there."

"She never gets hurt, so why does she need to get down?"

"Stop asking questions and just do it!"

"I can ask as many questions as I want."

"You have to obey me! I'm your teacher!"

"You have to answer me, I'm your student."

"You can't back talk to me! I'll give you a detention!"

"I just did."

"Well you can't do it again."

"Sure I can. And plan to."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

This went on for about 10 minutes. The gang watched and laughed.

"So that's what happens when you put two stubborn minds together." Téa said.

Lunch was almost over, so Kari had climbed down and met them at their table. She saw that they were all trying to contain their laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

They all pointed to Kaiba and Mr. C.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"Yes I can."

"NO. YOU. CANT!"

"Yes. I can."

Kari walked over. "What are you guys even arguing over, anyway?"

They both stopped and stared at each other. "Dang. I can't remember." Mr. C said. The bell rang for next period. "Go to class, my…_wonderful_ students." He said sarcastically.

"Well isn't _he_ a load of sunshine." Kari said after him. Students around her laughed at her joke, and Kaiba just walked right past her. But did he just...smile?

Yugi saw this. Kaiba's actually taking a liking towards Kari. Maybe destiny is starting to work its magic on the two of them. Could Kisara be starting to warm his cold heart?

* * *

Phoenix: And it ends there. I'm begging you to review! Oh yeah, and aoi-akai and Akina Sachi, Mr C. is the based on the actual Mr. C. at school, if you haven't guessed. The chapter name was also based on the song "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Greenday. I love that song.


	12. Winds of Evil

Phoenix: hi guys, my new chapter's up, so make sure you review, or else I'm gonna be real sad. A sad Phoenix is not a Phoenix you wanna be around.

**Chapter 12: Winds of Evil**

Kari decided to walk to school today. After many classes, late slips, and detentions for the late slips, she found new talents. She seemed to be skilled at music and exceptional in history. You know what? She would be even better at the subject if she didn't have such a terrible teacher. Oh well, she would just look over Kaiba's shoulder (he sits in front of her) and copy off of his notes whenever she wasn't paying attention. You can't blame her. It's hard to stay awake when Mr. C is within a 3 feet radius of you.

Today she zoned out again and had to peek over Kaiba's shoulder. He made no reaction as to realize if she was doing it, but he did glance back at her and might have caught her. However, he seemed like he just let her do it.

"Now, who knows the name of the famous person that led Athens through their Golden Age hundreds of years ago in Ancient Greece?" Mr. C stated more than asked. He surveyed the room. Plenty of people had their heads down as usual, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to get someone on surprise. So he decided to get that annoying student with the blue eyes and light hair in the back of the room. Oh, how she bothered him so much.

"You, annoying student," Mr. C pointed to Kari.

"My name, for the millionth time, is Kari," she said resignedly, trying to stall for time since she didn't know the answer nor was even paying attention to the question.

"Just answer the question." He replied coldly.

"Uh…um…" Kari looked around, seeking help that she knew she wouldn't receive. Then a voice whispered to her.

"It's Pericles," Kaiba said under his breath in front of her.

"…Uh, Pericles!" Kari said quickly.

Mr. C was just annoyed even further. He was hoping that she wouldn't get it and he would catch her off guard.

"…Fine. That's the correct answer." Mr. C said.

"Thank you," Kari leaned forward a little and whispered into Kaiba's ear.

Kaiba grunted and continued his note taking.

* * *

"Yes! Lunch time!" Kari said as she climbed up the tree and into her usual spot. She started eating away when she felt someone…or something…behind her. A cold and eerie wind swept across her face and she was starting to get scared. She turned around and almost jumped in shock of what she saw. It looked like a ghost with long white hair and a mask covering most of its face. It was holding something that looked like a gold rod with a strange eye on it. The ghost pointed the rod at her, but just as it did that, Kari lost her balance. She tried holding on, but the branch she clung to gave way and she fell. A long way from the ground.

Kari yelled and closed her eyes, waiting to make contact with the ground below her. Instead, she felt someone catch her. It was none other than Kaiba.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

"If _you _saw someone fall from a tree, you would try to catch them too."

Kari blinked, then she realized that he was staring at her. He must have realized it too.

"Can you put me down now?"

Turning red, Kaiba put her down. Trying to change the subject, he said, "Why did you lose your balance? You never had before."

Kari shivered. It was that ghost. "I saw this shadow or ghost of someone. They were holding a gold rod with a weird eye on it and was about to point it at me when I fell. I feel like I've seen them before…" She trailed off.

"Hmm. Stay away from horror movies." He stated and started walking away.

"It wasn't my imagination, though! It was real!" She said after him. Sighing and letting it go, she checked the school clock on the building. Dear God.

"No! I'm going to be late!" Kari exclaimed as she started sprinting towards the door. As she ran past Kaiba, he looked up from deep thought, then also realized what time it is.

"Shoot. I've never been late for class." He said as he broke into a run.

"Move aside, Kari! My reputation's more important than yours!" He said as he pushed her out of the way.

"I can't afford another late slip!" She said as she got the lead. They both bolted into the school and ran down the hall—only to be stopped by the principal.

"Mr. Kaiba! What do you think you're doing, running in the halls? You can tell me in detention." He reached into his pocket and took out a detention slip, scribbled down on it, and handed it to him. He then left, not noticing Kari.

"Well, that worked out for me. I guess he didn't see me." Kari said as she walked out from behind Kaiba.

"So this is the thanks I get for catching you when you fell from that tree." He said. "I have never been tardy before."

"Oh, cheer up," Kari said. "I've gotten a lot of—"

"Ms. Manato! No talking in the halls!" The principal came back, ripped the detention slip out of Kaiba's hands, and scribbled Kari's name next to Kaiba's on it. "You can join him in detention." He walked away triumphantly.

"Great, now I have to see Mr. C again…" Kari mumbled.

"He's the detention teacher?" Kaiba asked.

"Unfortunately. I guess I should go to class now before I'm even later than I already am." Kari walked towards her locker and got her things out. Then she stepped into the Language Arts room.

"Ms. Manato, do you have a pass?" The Language Arts teacher, Mrs. E, asked. Kari froze. She couldn't get two detentions in one day. She thought quickly and then made an excuse.

"Well, see, I fell pretty bad at lunch today, so I was on my way to the nurse's office. She wasn't there, so I went around looking for her. When I couldn't find her, I went to her office anyway and grabbed a bandage." She pointed to a bandage on her knee, which had been there for a week or so and that she was hoping no one would have noticed before.

"Oh, are you okay now?" she asked. Kari nodded. "Good," Mrs. E smiled. "Fan. Tastic."

Kari had to hold in a laugh when she walked into her seat. Mrs. E said "fantastic" like it was two words and emphasized the "fan" part. Then she spaced out for the rest of the class, staring outside the whole time.

* * *

Kaiba only half-listened to the science lecture. His mind was pondering what Kari had said about seeing a ghost that made her fall from the tree. The "rod" it was holding sounded a lot like the Millennium Rod, but he couldn't tell who the ghost itself was. He had a feeling that what she said about seeing a ghost was true, even though he told her it was just her imagination. That person sounded all too familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The bell rang and he rushed out of science in order to have more time in his free period, which was next. He decided to work on his laptop outside, right under the tree that Kari usually sits in for lunch. He started typing away and working on his latest Kaiba Corp projects. Then wind came by and brushed across him. It made him shiver, for it was eerie and strange. It wasn't your average breeze that cooled you off; it made you scared, it made you start to anticipate for something that's coming.

And there it was; the ghost. It floated in front of Kaiba menacingly. Kaiba was frightened, but he didn't let it show and remained motionless. It looked like they were having a staring contest.

"_Seto!"_ It said and reached out a hand (if you really wanted to call it a hand) slowly to touch him. Kaiba sat back against the tree and groped for a stick or rock behind him. Once he found an object that felt worthy of chucking at someone, he grabbed it and threw it right at the ghost.

"_Stop!" _It said as it tried using something that looked like the Millennium Rod to shield its face. Then it vanished into thin air, leaving no trace behind except for the strange winds. Kaiba got up and shut off his laptop. He tucked it under his arm and headed back into the building, deciding that that was enough outdoor time for the day. He was lost deep in thought and was about to wander onto the street. A nearby motorcycle had lost control and was heading straight for Kaiba. Once it was close, Kaiba finally noticed it but was fozen stiff and unable to move. He was waiting for it to hit him, as it was a foot away now. But Kari came just in time and pushed him out of the way.

"I returned the favor," Was all she said as she continued staring at him once they were both on the ground and out of the way. He stared back at her until those chilly winds broke their gaze. Kari shivered, and Kaiba brought her into a hug to warm her up. They had a silent understanding that someone was out there. And looking for them.

The winds were unable to break their embrace and blew away.

Those winds were the winds that Kari felt before falling 15 feet. Those winds were the winds that Kaiba felt before being fatally injured. Those winds were truly the Winds of Evil.

But the Winds of Evil also made Kisara and High Priest Seto come together at last.

* * *

Phoenix: So, they saved each other. Strange, the eerie winds came right before those tragedies happened…any guesses? Predictions? I'd love to hear 'em in a review or such. And aoi-akai, Akina Sachi, guess who Mrs. E is. Yup, the same one at school. I swear, that's exactly how she says "fantastic", it's actually pretty funny. Till next time! :P


	13. A New Bond

Phoenix: So, did you figure out who the ghost was, yet? I don't really mean for it to be a surprise, only to Kari and Kaiba. So, here's chapter 13, which is my lucky number. :)

**Chapter 13: A New Bond**

"For this project, you will have to make a miniature model of any sort of Ancient Egyptian building. This could be palaces, buildings, shops, shrines, pyramids, and so on. Now, go and find a group of three that you must do it with." Mr. C concluded as he went to sit at his desk while the class scrambled to be in groups with their friends. Everyone seemed fine, but in a corner, there was a huge clump of girls that were crowding around Mr. Kaiba.

_Of course,_ Mr. C thought as he watched them. _Of course they all want to do it with him. Why couldn't __I__ have been that popular when I was in high school? _

Annoyed at this, he stood up. "Since all of you girls can't decide this for yourselves, I will decide for you." Once he was done arranging the girls, Kaiba was left. He looked around the room, and a girl who didn't crowd around him before was still looking for a group. Mr. C walked over to her.

"Ah, Misty, you will go with Mr. Kaiba." He said. Misty blinked, as if showing indifference, but she really didn't want to be with some rich egotist.

"We still need another person," Misty pointed out.

"It's alright," Kaiba spoke up. "Kari still needs a group."

"And where is this girlfriend of yours?" Mr. C said, hoping to tick Kaiba off.

But Kaiba just ignored him, just like he ignores all the other nuisances in his life. "She's always late, but she should be coming around this time," he said coolly. "In three, two, one—"

"I'm here!" Kari said in a hopeful singsong voice as she burst through the history room door. She then noticed her teacher's face, which was as cold as ice, maybe colder. We're talking below 0 degrees, here. Kari was confused; she was positive that she made it on time. She glanced at the clock. They were already halfway into class.

"Kari, over here!" Misty motioned for Kari to come sit by her and Kaiba. Looking relieved, Kari started moving towards them. After sitting down, having a two-minute staring contest with Mr. C, and Misty explaining two her what was going on, she relaxed.

"So, the three of us are a group?" Kari said, looking at both Misty and Kaiba. They nodded.

_This isn't bad,_ Kari thought. _Misty is sort of my friend, and Kaiba and I lived in Egypt a long time ago. We're totally going to ace this! _

And so the bell rang.

* * *

It was the period right after Lunch, which was Language Arts for Kari. After half-listening to Mrs. E argue with the class about something totally irrelevant, it was time for 9th period. This was the last period of the day, which was everyone's free period.

Kari decided to take her notebook outside and draw. Once she surveyed the area and spotted her favorite tree, she immediately ran over to it and climbed up. Doing a double-take behind her to make sure that creepy ghost wasn't there again, she opened her notebook and got out her pen. She started drawing a Blue Eyes White Dragon, which was basically her soul.

Kari was lost in her drawing when she heard footsteps approaching her tree. It was Kaiba with his laptop; he sat against the tree trunk, not noticing Kari sitting a few branches above him. He opened his laptop and started typing away. Curious as to what he was doing, Kari silently climbed down to a low branch that was near Kaiba. She was sitting on the branch with her back facing towards him, so she hung upside down with her feet clinging onto the branch. Her hair was dangling down as she peered at the laptop screen, which was a lot of numbers and letters, as if he was emailing a lot of people.

"So _this_ is what you work on all day," Kari said casually. Kaiba jumped up slightly, but then calmed down a second later as he turned around to see Kari.

"It's none of your business," Kaiba said as he turned back to his screen and continued typing. "Now leave me alone."

Kari opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when her notebook fell on top of her. It must have slid off the branch that she was on before.

"Come on, it's going to tear!" Kari sat upright again on the branch, trying too late to grab her notebbok that was falling.

It landed beside Kaiba, right on the page of the Blue Eyes. When he saw it, he raised an eyebrow.

"You drew this?" He asked curiously.

Kari blinked. "If you're going to insult it, then let me tell you, it's just a rough draft that I'm not trying hard on and—"

"A _rough draft_? This is amazing! You got all of the shadings and proportions right, and the pose it's in is very creative." Kaiba was staring at it like it was gold. Maybe to him, it was.

"If you really think so…" Kari trailed off, confused at his excitement. The Blue Eyes was poised in mid-roar, with its head tilted up, large mouth opened and its magnificent wings outstretched. She plopped down next to him, trying to see what the big deal was with it. After all, it was only her outline for the real drawing. Then again, Kari had always been exceptional at artwork.

"Hey," Misty suddenly came next to Kari, her notebook with her as well. Kaiba ignored her, and Kari greeted her in return.

"Is that a Blue Eyes?" Misty asked, the drawing catching her eye.

"Yeah, it's my rough draft." Kari replied.

Misty gave her a thumbs up and opened her own notebook to reveal drawings of her favorite Duel Monsters. She then took out her duel deck and took out some monsters that she wanted to draw. She looked at them, and started copying them onto her paper. She was very good at it.

"You play Duel Monsters?" Kari asked, noticing Misty's deck.

"Yeah," She said, still focusing on her pencil making contact with her paper.

"Then let's Duel!" Kari exclaimed and reached into her pocket to get her deck out.

"Uh, okay." Misty shrugged and got her deck together, closing her notebook. Kaiba watched them out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Both Kari and Misty were tied with 500 Life Points and it was a very close game. It was Misty's turn.

"I use my Sonic Bird to attack you directly." Misty said, for there were no monsters on Kari's side of the field and she was sure that it would finish her off.

But Kari did have a face down card. "I activate my trap card: A Hero Emerges." She flipped over her face down to reveal a trap. "Now you have to select one random card from my hand. If it's a monster, I get to summon it. If it's not, it goes to the graveyard and your attack continues."

"Okay, I pick…the card to the far right." Misty said warily.

Kari smiled. It was Dark Magician Girl. "You picked Dark Magician Girl, so she gets summoned to the field, and your monster attacks her instead of me. And since Sonic Bird is weaker, it's destroyed. That means you get 600 Life Points of damage."

Misty's Life Points were finished up and Kari won. "Oh well, there's always next time." She said, and continued drawing Duel Monsters in her notebook.

Kari took out a blank piece of paper and started drawing another Blue Eyes, the final version, this time using her rough draft as a guide. Once she was done outlining it and only need to shade it to complete it, she threw the rough draft out in a nearby recycling bin. Then she took her spot in between Kaiba and Misty, who were both laying against the tree trunk. They all continued doing their activities with focus, and the only sound that could be heard was the tapping of computer keys and the scratching of pencils.

When the period ended, Kari and Misty walked back together with Kaiba trailing behind. He noticed the recycling bin that Kari threw out her rough draft in. He walked over to it, made sure no one was looking, then reached out to the pile of papers to grab her first sketch of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

Phoenix: So, how do you like my OC, Misty? She's based off of my friend Akai (aoi-akai) in case if anyone was wondering, and she was mentioned one in a previous chapter, I think it was chapter 12. I think its cool how Kaiba wanted to keep Kari's doodle of Blue Eyes. And, out of curiosity, how old do you think I am? I love guesses :P. So leave a review, stay tuned for the update, and all that jazz. You already know what to do.


	14. The Warning

Phoenix: Sorry for the long update, I had writer's block. And I was a little lazy. So yeah…new chapter. Oh yeah, and Happy Summer.

**Chapter 14: The Warning**

_She fell down on her knees and sank into the sand. She would not stop sinking, so she reached out her hand and called his name. He did not answer. She continued sinking until she was buried completely under the sand. _

_The landscape changed around her and she was floating in darkness. There was no source of life and panic immediately gripped her heart and overwhelmed her. _

"_Where am I?" _

_A strange voice answered her and a figure was slowly appearing. _

"_You are in the deep crevices of your mind. Your nightmare!" It hissed menacingly. It reached out an aged hand and energy started forming inside it. Then, with a swift motion, it released the energy and struck her. _

_She looked at the spot where it had hit her, right under the shoulder. There was a wide line that had blood spurting out of it and streaming down her arm. The wound was slowly tearing more and she clutched it with the other hand, willing for it to stop. Then another jolt of energy hit her remaining arm, causing a similar wound to form on it as well. _

"_What did you do to me?" She cried. _

"_I injected the dark energies inside you. Soon they will capture your soul and rip it from you, separating your body and soul. Then I will finally have your tremendous power, while the only thing left of you will be your rotting carcass!" _

_It let out a threatening laugh. Then, without a moment's hesitation, sped towards her. She screamed his name, but again, he did not respond. _

Kari bolted awake from her nightmare and sat up straight, rubbing her arms. When they ached in specific spots, she glanced at her hands. There was blood on them. She looked at the top of her arms and noticed two wide gashes on both of them. Blood was streaking down from the gashes on both of them, so she ran to her bathroom and cleaned them up and wound them in bandages.

"_Let this be a warning," _That evil voice said and echoed around her. _"Soon you will be no more. After three attacks, you shall perish…" _

Kari couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and covered her hands over her ears. Feeling lightheaded, she collapsed onto the floor right then and there.

* * *

Misty was walking down Kari's street with an MP3 player in her ears. Kaiba, Kari, and her had scheduled to meet at Kari's place to start the History project, which they were doing as a group. Misty was also holding a notebook in her hands, which had her drawings of Duel Monsters that she drew the other day. That notebook was like her second soul.

Misty was strolling peacefully while humming to the song when a scream filled her ears and overpowered her music. She curiously removed her earphones as to find the location of the scream. After listening for a few seconds, she realized it was coming from the apartment building that Kari lived in.

"What the hell...!" Misty said to herself as she broke into a run towards her friend's apartment.

She tried opening the front door, only to discover that it was locked. Getting an idea, she took a few steps back, then kicked it open and sped inside. It was easy to find the bathroom, for it was a small apartment.

"What happened to you?" She said, looking over Kari. She noticed the lines on either of her arms that were bloody and bandaged. Kari was on her side, her hair covering the pain on her face. Realizing that Kari's eyes were closed, Misty bent down and nudged her. After a few seconds, Kari came through.

"Explain," was all Misty said. Kari got up, with Misty supporting her, and took a few deep breaths.

"Let's sit down," she said, and gestured towards the table in the kitchen.

* * *

Kaiba drove up in his limousine and walked inside the apartment building. His senses were alert, however, because as he was driving here he was sure had heard a scream coming from this very building. He silently hoped it was just his mind playing tricks on him, as it apparently did that a lot.

He found Kari's door and was about to knock. He stopped with his fist a few inches away from the door, because he heard voices. And it sure didn't sound like your typical History project conversation.

"And that's what happened," the first voice—Kari's voice, Kaiba figured—concluded.

"So you had a nightmare where you got those wounds on your arms to find out that they were actually there when you woke up?" the other voice said, whom sounded very familiar to Kaiba but he couldn't figure it out.

"Yeah, and I fainted because this…presence, I guess it was…that had given me the wounds also sounded in my head even after I woke up." Kari said slowly.

"Weird," Misty said with disbelief. "But right now I think we should—"

Kaiba decided that was a good time to enter and stop eavesdropping. He pushed open the door, which oddly seemed to be broken for some reason and was expecting it to be locked, and walked in. He gave no sign of hearing their conversation.

"What's going on here," He stated simply, referring to Kari's arms and why she was holding a wet towel to her head.

"I think we should meet tomorrow instead," Kari said. "I'm not feeling too well."

"And you don't look like it, either." Kaiba mumbled.

"How about we just do it during our free period on Monday?" Misty suggested.

Kaiba and Kari nodded. Kaiba started for the door again when he was stopped by Misty and Kari.

"Next time, don't eavesdrop on our conversation," Misty said bluntly. She and Kari knew he was listening the whole time.

He paused, then said quietly to Kari, "Get some rest," then walked out the door.

"He gets annoying," Misty blinked, then went to get her notebook and MP3. "Get some rest and don't forget about meeting tomorrow. We should probably just go to that tree again." With that, she was also out the door.

"Thank God it's Sunday," Kari said to herself. "I wouldn't want to pass out during class." She chuckled to herself and then headed for her room.

She laid down on her bed, remembering the voice. _"Let this be a warning," _It had said. _"Soon you will be no more. After three attacks, you shall perish…" _

_After three attacks?_ Kari thought. _Does that mean I'm going to be attacked three times? _

Not wanting to think anymore, Kari closed her eyes but forced herself not to sleep, in fear of having another nightmare. Little did she know that her soul was slowly being sucked out of her body every minute...

* * *

Phoenix: I really don't like cliffhangers, except if I'm the one writing them. :P So, there's gonna be some action coming up, and someone that was already introduced in the story. Hope you like, leave a review.


	15. The First Attack

Phoenix: So, last chapter I thought it was about time to bring out the plot, even though it took me about 14 chapters. And I hope to make this chapter a little longer than my other ones. And by the way, I'm trying to update every Tuesday, providing nothing unexpected comes up or I feel like updating quicker. And I know it's 11 o'clock at night, but I still got it on time. So yeah…here's the new chapter:

**Chapter 15: The First Attack **

After an excruciating night of little sleep, Kari forced herself to get up and go to school. She felt especially weak, and it felt like her arms were the weakest. She took a good look at them, put on new bandages, and exited out of her apartment.

After trudging to school, she was extremely tired as she plopped down on her desk during first period. With half a mind, she closed her eyes and dozed off.

"Everyone should be aware that their Egyptian building model projects are due at the end of this week. I am now coming around to check your plans." Mr. C concluded as everyone scrambled into their groups and took out their papers.

Kari felt someone hit her arm and shake her awake. "Don't sleep," Misty said. "We have to get out our blueprints."

Kari stirred as she opened her eyes. "But we didn't even start the—"

"Oh, it's my…_favorite_ group." Mr. C sarcastically said as he approached Misty, Kari, and Kaiba's group. "Let's see what you have so far."

He had a smug look on his face. _They probably don't have anything done at all,_ he thought triumphantly.

"Well, you see—" Kari started.

"—our blueprints are right here." Kaiba finished as he pulled out a large sheet of paper from out of nowhere. On it was intricate schematics and all sorts of complicated explanations of the structure that was drawn on it.

Mr. C eyed it suspiciously. "Hmm…fine. Strange, it looks like Mr. Kaiba worked on it all by himself." He turned to Misty and Kari, finishing his sentence very slowly, as if he was talking to four year olds.

"No, we all did equal amount of work." Kaiba broke in before anyone else could add in their two cents.

Mr. C grunted and stalked off. Kaiba turned to them. "Alright, I did the layout, now you both build it."

Misty and Kari agreed since he did, after all, get them out of possible detention.

Shortly, Kari realized that the class grew silent. She saw that the principal walked in.

"I know I am interrupting, but I have an announcement to make," He started.

Someone started walking in through the door. It was a girl who was about the students' age, with black hair and red eyes. Then it dawned upon Kari: it was Akina. The girl with Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"This is a transfer student. Her name is Akina Hikari. She will be in this first period class, and I hope you will do your best to make friends with her. After I finish introducing her to all of her other classmates, she will return here since it's still first period. That is all," He concluded as he left the room, with Akina on his heels.

"Wasn't that the girl with the Red Eyes, who you dueled against a while ago?" Kaiba asked. Kari simply nodded.

"I know Akina, too," Misty said simply.

"You do? How?" Kari queried.

"I met her once when I was in a book store, looking through the manga section. She was also there, skimming through some books." Misty explained.

"Then I guess we all know her," Kari said. After a while, Akina returned. She immediately went over to them .

"At least I won't be too lonely starting this school, since I know you guys." She said as she joined our group. "How are you all doing? Oh, and Kari, look!" She said as she lifted up one of her feet to reveal a one of a pair of brown sandals on it.

"Oh, I see you found another pair," Kari smiled back, but rather weakly.

"What's with those cuts?" Akina asked, referring to the cuts on either side of Kari.

"It's nothing," She said quickly, and tried covering them with her uniform sleeve.

"You don't look so well, either," She pointed out.

"I guess I'm just tired," Kari said, which was partly true. But Akina was right; Kari's face looked drained and a little pale. Desperately trying to change the subject, Kari said, "So why did you change schools?"

"Oh, my parents thought this school was better in academics than the last one I was in. And even though it's still my first period, I like it better here anyway." She replied.

And the bell rang.

* * *

By the last period, Kari felt terrible. She was very weak, and it was visible on her face that she was in such a condition. She dragged her feet over to the tree where she was supposed to meet Misty and Kaiba for the project. They were already there, along with Akina, who was sitting in one of the branches.

"I was told that the last period of the day was a free period, so I decided to come here," She said happily. At least she was friendlier, since she didn't exactly like Kari when they first met.

"Don't you have work to do?" Kaiba asked her.

"No, not until tomorrow. The principal just wanted me to get used to my new classes for today," she explained.

"Hi, guys," Kari said softly, and everyone froze. They stared at her. She was like a zombie.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaiba asked with concern. Kari must've been on the verge of falling over, since he got up, put his laptop aside, and picked her up. Then he laid her down against the tree.

"I feel like…like I have no energy to do anything." She said slowly.

"Maybe we shouldn't do the project right now," Misty said, "And take you to the nurse."

Slowly, Kaiba started carrying Kari on his back to the nurse. Misty and Akina followed.

That's when it happened.

Cold winds started forming and the ghost from Kari's dream appeared yet again.

"Akhenaden!" Kaiba said, immediately recognizing his old father.

"…So it was Akhenaden who gave me these cuts. I should have known." Kari breathed.

Akhenaden aimed his Millennium Rod towards Kaiba and Kari, and sent a blast of dark energy towards them. Kaiba closed his eyes, anticipating the hit. When he realized the blow had not come, he opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Red Eyes had attacked the blast, proving to make the attacks equal. However, it couldn't hold out much longer, for some of the blast went through him and straight to Kari, who was on Kaiba's back.

Kari grunted and slid off of Kaiba's back and onto the ground. Red Eyes flew towards the ghost and tried to claw it, but the ghost simply disintegrated as quickly as it had come. The dragon then disappeared itself.

"It's okay, Red Eyes, you did your best." Akina said, and walked forward.

"You mean…that came from you?" Kaiba said with disbelief.

"Yeah, kind of like how your girlfriend's soul is Blue Eyes," Akina smiled.

Kaiba glared at her. Akina glared right back, and soon it became a staring contest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kisara needs help, you know," Misty said, annoyed.

"We can't bring her to the nurse! This is something that we have to fix ourselves!" Akina said.

"She's right. Everyone will think we're crazy if we tell them that a 5000 year old ghost is out to kill Kari." Kaiba said bluntly.

"I just need…some rest." Kari said.

Reluctantly, everyone helped by carrying her back to lay her under the tree.

"While she's recovering," Kaiba started and turned to Akina, "I want answers. Now. How did you summon Red Eyes and how do you know about Kisara's soul being Blue Eyes?"

Akina sighed. "I was also reincarnated into this time, just like Kisara. When I saw her, I immediately knew that she had the soul of Blue Eyes. I mean, it's obvious once you look at her. I also heard about her when I was living in Egypt, since people were exclaiming about a white dragon. She's the same case as me, only I was able to control Red Eyes so that I can summon it without being unconscious when it's out of my body."

"And you don't have to explain Akhenaden to me," She added. "I heard all about his tale in the past as well. I remember my past life, even though Kari doesn't. But I don't know what he did to her just now, so don't ask me that."

Kaiba and Misty took this all in. Even though Misty didn't know what was going on before, she started catching on and decided that it wasn't a good time to ask more questions. Kari also heard Akina, so she lifted up her head.

"So…your soul is the Red Eyes…just like how mine is Blue Eyes…so you are my counterpart?" Kari said.

"Well, if you want to put it that way, then yes," Akina confirmed. Suddenly she gasped. "Look at your arms!"

Kari's arms were bleeding again. This time, they both had a vertical line going through the two previous cuts, so the overall wounds were now shaped into crosses.

"What is Akhenaden up to?" Kaiba wondered. Kari, having regained a little strength back, sat up.

"Remember that dream…the one where he first gave me those cuts?" She turned toward Misty and Kaiba. "Well remember that he also said…there was going to be three attacks…and I think that was the first one."

"So what happens after the third attack? You die or something?" Akina asked.

Kaiba shot her another cold glare while Kari continued. "He said…I will perish after the third attack…And from my dreams in the past…he wants my soul again, because of Blue Eye's strong power…so has to kill me to get it."

"So he plans to do it with three hard blows," Misty stated.

"In that case, then…" Akina thought a moment, then exclaimed, "Everyone, have your decks on hand! We're going to beat him the old-fashioned way!"

"Old-fashioned way? Why can't we just use our fists and feet?" Misty queried.

"Because, I have a strategy! We'll challenge him to a duel. Since it takes energy out of him to summon Shadow Creatures and not us since we have cards, it'll slowly wear him down. Then we'll go in, steal his—what do you call it? Millennium Rod?—yes, Millenium Rod, and seal him away for good!" Akina finished proudly.

_She may not look it, but she actually came up with a decent strategy, _Kaiba thought. _We just might beat him._

"Oh yeah, one thing though..." Akina added, "Unless you want to be banished to the Shadow Realm, then you have to win!"

_

* * *

_

Phoenix: Ha, I used over 4 pages this time. I usually use 2 ½-3 pages, so this chapter's longer. I don't know if I explained everything good in this chapter, so if you're confused, then just say so in a review or PM or whatever and I'll get back to you. So, Akina came back and she transferred to Domino High. She's not really Kari's rival anymore, though. And she's named after my good friend Akina Sachi, and the character's personality is also a little like hers. Are you happy now, Akia-san? Your character came back into the story! Next chapter: The Second Attack. Hehehe...


	16. The Second Attack

Phoenix: Ok. This time I have a decent excuse (hopefully) of why I updated late. My computer was dead and I couldn't charge it, and the other computer I used didn't have any functioning word processor, which really stunk. Now my laptop's all good and ready. Also, I'm still updating Tuesday, which means I'm posting my next chapter in three days. So, finally…Chapter 16.

**Chapter 16: The Second Attack **

"I _really _don't want to come to school today," Kari moaned as she trudged to the front door, standing next to Akina, Misty, and another tall girl that she saw around a lot. Although she had regained some energy from a good sleep, she wasn't looking forward to another attack. She knew it was coming anyway, which made her especially cautious and scared.

"You should have stayed home then, since you don't look so good." The tall girl pointed out.

"I can't…" Kari said. _I would have, but Mother is strict. She would call it a 'pathetic reason'._

FLASHBACK

"_You're lucky I agreed to this," Kari's mother said. "After your father died, I hardly had enough money to pay for it." _

_Kari nodded. "My apartment is very cheap, so I'll be able to help out in the funds." _

"_Oh, yes you will. It's cheaper than living here. It's time for you to leave." _

_Kari stood there, looking around at the house she was never going to see again, frozen. _

"_Stop standing there like a fool, and go!" Her mother raised her voice. _

_Kari silently walked out the door. _

"_Oh," Her mother stopped her before she was out the door. "And If I hear you absent from school for any pathetic reason, then I'm not paying for it or your apartment anymore!" _

_Kari slammed the door as she walked out. _

END FLASHBACK

_Mother always had a short temper, and she'll just take away school and where I live if I say I was 'too weak' to come, _Kari thought. _She never even wanted me anyway. I can't risk it._

"Why is that?" The tall girl pressed.

"I…wouldn't want to miss a day and then make it up," Kari lied.

The girl shrugged and walked through the door once the bell rang.

"Akhenaden is inevitable. He would have attacked you wherever you were." Misty said.

"I know," Kari replied, deciding not to tell them about her mother.

* * *

Time flew by too quickly to Kari. She knew that Akhenaden was going to strike again, and soon. It was the last period and she saw no sign of him. She then worried that he might attack her when she was home, instead of in school.

The tree became the official meeting spot of where Kari, Misty, Kaiba, and Akina met at the end of each school day. Kaiba was already there, typing as fast as lightning on his laptop, and Misty was drawing in her notebook. Akina and Kari shortly sat down as well. They were all silent for a while, with an uneasy feeling stirring around them.

"So…what now?" Misty asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"We wait," Akina replied.

"We have to help her somehow." Misty urged.

"I suppose the only thing we can do for Kari is ease the pain, by trying to block whatever attack he may shoot at her."

"How do we do that?"

"Well, I can summon my Red Eyes. I don't think we should challenge him to a duel yet; let's do that on the final attack."

Misty sighed. "I can't believe we can hardly help. I feel so powerless."

"I'm just glad you're helping me," Kari told them softly.

Kaiba kept typing away, seeming as if he was ignoring everyone. However, he was secretly alert of everything, even Akhenaden, all sense alive. To him, this was personal. How dare his former father kill the one he loved, and then try to do it a second time thousands of years later for selfish reasons! Kaiba couldn't explain it, but perhaps he was naturally a cold person partly because of his past life. He wanted to shred this ghost to oblivion and personally make sure it stayed that way.

"Kaiba, are you alright? Your face is white and you're giving a death glare even worse than Akina." Misty said.

Kaiba shifted his eyes to look at Misty, giving her a piece of this glare full of hatred. She flinched and continued drawing. That glare could have burned a hole in the wall.

"I'm so tired," Kari breathed, leaning back against the tree. Subconsciously, she rested her head on Kaiba's shoulder, for she was sitting in between him and Akina, and closed her eyes. Kaiba blushed a little, but made sure no one else saw.

Then he finally came.

Materializing a few feet away from the group, Akhenaden appeared and pointed his Millennium Rod straight at Kari. Seeing this, everyone jumped up.

"Red Eyes, it's time!" Akina said, and summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon from her soul. It firmly stood in front of Kaiba and Kari.

"Kaiba, Misty, get her up and inside!" Akina ordered. "Maybe we actually _can _stop this attack."

Normally, Kaiba would have barked right back since he didn't like being ordered around, but he made an exception. Kari was asleep, which wasn't too hard to do since she was worn out anyway, and had no clue on what was going on. Kaiba lifted her up under her back and legs, so that he was carrying her sideways in her arms. She was surprisingly light. He walked as fast as he could towards the school door, with Misty close behind for support.

Akhenaden fired his attack. Red Eyes stepped in between the blast and Kaiba, so that the attack hit it instead. It fell with a cry, and the attack continued through it, but with less power than before.

It still hit Kari, and she cried out in pain, waking up from her sleep. Seeing his assault a success, Akhenaden disappeared again.

"Go get the nurse!" Kaiba turned towards Misty, since Akina was still recovering from Red Eyes being destroyed.

"But the nurse won't help—"

"But she'll let her go home! Just do it!" Kaiba retorted.

Misty ran into the building, darting to the nurse's office.

"I'm also going," Akina. "T-to get some water and ice. That blow was strong." Then she also left, only more slowly.

Kaiba and Kari were the only ones left. Seeing as standing there with her in his arms wouldn't help, he carried her back to the tree, leaning her against him again. Her eyes were closed, and he wasn't sure if she was unconscious or just asleep. But she was still breathing.

Kaiba looked at her. Her face was emotionless, and some of her long, light blue hair was covering it. He brushed it away, and she looked even more beautiful.

He thought he saw her open her eyes a little, then close them, so he leaned in closer to make sure she couldn't tell what he was about to do.

Making sure Kari's eyes were still closed, he finally leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Phoenix: Yup, he finally kissed her. Only took 16 chapters :P, but we all know how stubborn he is. Yeah, I know this chapter's a little shorter than usual, but I still like how it came out. I also have a surprising fact in store for our very stubborn CEO, hehehe…


	17. The Last Attack

Phoenix: I lie a lot, don't I? I promised you guys this chapter on Tuesday…and it is in fact Wednesday. By the way, I changed my penname.

**Chapter 17: The Last Attack **

Kaiba pulled away from Kari right before Misty came back with the nurse. He closed his eyes, appearing as if he was sleeping, and a slight shade of pink spread across his face.

"Here they are," Misty gestured in their general direction to the nurse.

"What happened here?" the nurse asked.

"Kari came to school today with a headache and said she didn't feel so good. I think it's just a fever."

"I would send her home," the nurse started, "but we only have a half hour left of school for the day."

"She can't wait a half hour," Kaiba said, annoyed.

Reluctantly, the nurse nodded. "Shall I call her parents?"

"She lives alone in an apartment," Misty said. "And she always walks."

After everyone staring at each other for a while, trying to think of an idea, Kaiba spoke up. "I'll take her home."

The nurse nodded. "If that's alright with you, then fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girl in my office asking for water and ice." Then she headed back inside. A few minutes later, Akina came out, holding an ice pack. She looked at Kaiba's pink-tinted cheeks. She smiled.

Kaiba took out his phone, had a quick conversation with his limo driver, and got up. He carried Kari in his arms again, the same way he did earlier. Then he headed to the front of the school and met Roland there.

Roland knew better than to question, he simply opened the door for Kaiba and got in the front seat himself. He headed to Kari's apartment, for Kaiba told him where it was, and looked back in the rearview mirror. Taking a risk, even though he might regret it, he asked, "What happened to her?"

"She was in an accident."

Seeing as how his boss wouldn't elaborate, Roland simply focused back on the road. Then, taking an even bigger chance, he asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Kaiba shot him one of the worst glares he could muster. Roland decided not to question anymore.

"Seto! You're home early today," Kaiba's little brother Mokuba said as he walked through the door to his mansion. "What happened?"

"I had to take Kisara home."

Mokuba stared at his brother, then mischievously smiled. "Do you like her?" He prodded Kaiba with his elbow.

Kaiba was silent. He didn't exactly want to lie, so he simply said nothing.

"So you do, then! Big Brother, if you didn't like her at least a little, then you wouldn't have taken her home and would have let someone else do it." Mokuba pointed out.

"I'm going to the office," was all he said.

* * *

"Hey, look at this one! Isn't the guy on the cover sort of cute?" Akina showed Misty a manga. They were in the same book store they had met in.

Misty shrugged. "Oh, I've read that. I think you'll like it."

"I think I'll get it," Akina said. She then proceeded to go to pay for it.

Misty looked out the window, with her eyes in a shroud. What was going to happen? Is Kari going to die? She desperately wanted to help, although she knew that she was powerless. All that she could do was stick to the plan—duel.

"Okay, I paid! Are you done, Misty?" Akina broke her train of thoughts.

She nodded. "Do you think we could to the card store?"

Puzzled, Akina nodded. "I don't see why not."

The two walked along the sidewalk, going to their destination. While Akina looked through the glass display windows, Misty again started worrying.

_I wanted new cards anyway. I'll get to test them out on Akhenaden. _

"Here it is!" Akina said as she once again disrupted her thoughts.

"Okay," Misty said, pulling out her deck. "I've got work to do…"

* * *

It was a new morning. Kari surprisingly felt a little better than she would have expected, and it was enough to get ready and walk to school until she grew tired again.

"Good morning," the same tall brown-haired girl from the previous day said.

"Morning," Kari replied, not wishing to put "good" in front of it. Because being attack by an ancient ghost who's out to kill you was certainly not good.

The bell rang and everyone flooded inside. _It's at ninth period; the end of the day, _she thought. _He always came at the end of the day. That's bound to be when he comes again. _

"Everyone, your Egyptian model projects our due at the end of the week," Mr. C said as he paced in front of the room at the end of first period. "I expect you all should be very close to finishing them. Any questions?"

Silence. "Also," Mr. C added, "Don't forget that the winter dance is also at the end of the week."

Students in the room lit up a little when he said that and started whispering amongst themselves. Kari simply stared off into space until the bell rang.

Once the bell to ninth period rang, Kari froze. She wanted to stay inside, but she knew that Akhenaden would just find her anyway. She slowly stepped outside and walked towards the tree, where Kaiba promptly was already with his laptop (he was glued to it whenever he got the chance), and Akina and Misty were looking through their duel decks. They all had their duel disks on their arms.

"Are those cards new?" Kari asked as she sat down with them.

"Yeah, I just got them," Misty replied.

"I got new cards too," Akina said, "And they're different from the last time we dueled. You know, we should have a rematch sometime."

"I guess, we—"

A loud boom was heard behind Kari's turned back. She turned around, and to her horror, saw Akhenaden. However, there was a Duel Monster that blocked the attack in front of her; Kaiser Sea Horse. Kaiba's laptop was closed next to him, and he held out his duel disk that had the Duel Monster card on it.

Everyone stood up. "Akhenaden, I challenge you to a duel. I won't take no for an answer,"

"So do we!" Akina said as they jumped to Kaiba's side.

"_I accept." _He said as a golden duel disk-looking thing materialized on his arm. Kari remembered Yugi telling her something about those. She recalled him calling it a DiaDhank.

"_But there are three of you, and one of me." _

"Four of us!" Kari said while using all her strength to stand up and activate the duel disk she had brought to school.

"_Anyway, let us even up the sides." _He pointed his Millennium Rod towards Akina, and let go a blast of magic. She tried dodging, but it must have hit her since she froze and started walking towards Akhenaden.

"He brainwashed her," Kaiba said. "Now we really have to win." Without warning, he played another monster, but then sacrificed it and Kaiser Sea Horse to bring out Blue Eyes White Dragon. He wasn't fooling around.

It was Misty's turn. She played Polymerization and took the King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight from her hand to fuse them into Arcana Knight Joker.

Kari also took two monsters in her hand as a sacrifice, and summoned her Dark Magician Girl. Now their side had Blue Eyes, Dark Magician Girl, and a fusion monster. They'd like to see Akhenaden top that.

"_I have no use for your friend, as I will beat you by myself," _Akhenaden said as Akina just stood behind him and nothing more. Akhenaden also summoned a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He lifted up his DiaDhank and called for it, until its image appeared on one of his empty slots. However, it took a little energy out of him.

It was Kaiba's turn again. He put a card face down and finished. Misty put a card down as well, and attacked Akhenaden's Blue Eyes with Arcana Knight Joker. Once it was destroyed, the ghost faded a little, visibly weaker. Then Kari attacked him directly with Dark Magician Girl.

After the smoke cleared, everyone expected to see him completely weak. However, a monster was in front of him. It was a dragon that looked a lot like the Duel Monster Tyrant Dragon.

"It wasn't his turn, though!" Misty said.

"He resulted in cheating," Kaiba answered. "How could you stoop down so low as to cheat, and ruin your pride?" he turned to Akhenaden.

But the ghost merely smirked. His turn came, and he summoned another monster, which was recognized as Hyozanryu. He used Tyrant Dragon to attack Dark Magician Girl, who was destroyed. She was in attack position, so Kari lost a couple hundred Life Points. Then he used Hyozanryu to attack Kari directly (of course his main target was Kari).

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" Kaiba said as his face down was revealed. Hyozanryu was destroyed and made Akhenaden weaker, but Kaiba also had to take equal amount of damage.

Akhenaden simply summoned another monster, since he didn't care for the rules anymore. It was yet another dragon, but Misty defeated it with her own face down card.

"_I suppose I have to result to other ways of beating you,"_ he said with annoyance. He called Akina forward. _"You might not want to win against her, because if you do, then she is banished to the shadows."_

Akina walked in front of him. She started raising her arm as if to activate her duel disk. Instead, she whirled around and used it to punch him…hard.

"I was just pretending it hit me, idiot! I actually dodged your blast." Then, with another look at him, she said with a little surprise, "Wow, I guess it worked, even though you look as if my fist would go right through you. By the way, I took your Millennium Rod when you weren't looking."

Akina turned around and tossed it to Kaiba, who was after all, the one who wielded it in his past life. He was about to question how to use it, but then it came naturally as he pointed the Rod to his ancient father and blasted him into oblivion.

There were still traces of him in the air, but they turned into light and rushed like crazy towards Kari. They went inside her, since they were her amounts of energy that had been stolen. Her cuts were immediately healed as the bandages on her arms fell off, and she looked less pale. She was back to normal.

"I wonder why he had the Rod, anyway," Akina questioned. "I thought he had the Eye—"

"He needed the Rod to seal away Kari's Blue Eyes," Kaiba finished. "That's why he probably stole that from the tablet in Egypt where all the Items are instead." _Maybe this magic nonsense actually _does _exist,_ he thought.

"Good move, Akina," Kari said. "We wouldn't have gotten the Rod if you didn't pretend that blast hit you."

"Well, as long as you're better now is all that matters." She shrugged, but smiled since she was glad she helped. "Let's go on to more normal things now…like the dance on Friday! Hey Kaiba, you're going to ask Kari to the dance, right?"

Kaiba, again, coldly stared in silence.

"Oh, face it, you did kiss her after all." Akina pointed out.

"What?" Kari asked. "Can you repeat that?"

"I didn't see him, but when I came out of the nurse's office, he was blushing and avoiding eye contact with her. Pretty obvious." She said like it was common sense.

"So you _do _like her," Misty said to Kaiba.

More staring. "You sound like my brother," was all he said, and sat down again as he opened his laptop as if nothing happened. Everything happened so fast, so it was easy for him to pretend like it didn't happen at all.

"Everything really is back to normal," Kari sighed happily. She sat down also, just closing her eyes and enjoying the peace. But what everyone else didn't know, not even Akina, is that she just pretended she didn't know that Kaiba kissed her. She was actually awake when he did.

* * *

Phoenix: Long chapter this time. Yes, Kari knew that Kaiba kissed her :P. A dance is coming up and Kari, Misty, and Akina are going as group. It should be good. I'm nearing the end of my story; next chapter is the dance and the chapter after that is possibly the epilogue. Only two chapters left. Review please.


	18. We End it with a Dance

Here we are, the last chapter. Well, second to last. There is going to be an epilogue after this.

**Chapter 18: We End it with a Dance **

"Please come and hand me your projects when I call your group," Mr. C said emotionlessly. He called Kari, Kaiba, and Misty first. They handed him a replica of an Egyptian Palace, complete with the walls around it and some town structures. Overall, it was impressive.

Mr. C eyed it suspiciously, then sighed and reluctantly handed them a paper with their grade. It was a perfect score. After sitting down in their seats, they pretty much waited in silence for the period to end. After all, it was Friday—the winter dance was that night.

Everyone went on about their day in silence. You could feel some of the students' anticipation radiating off of them, which bothered Kaiba a good deal, since he didn't see the point in going to the dance that night. This is the reason why he was especially annoyed. He was forced to go, because if he missed it, it would be marked as a day absent unless if he missed it for a good reason. He could lie and say he had a business meeting, but that would technically be cheating to get out of it and ruin his pride. Seto Kaiba was never late or absent for anything; he wasn't about to start.

It came to eighth period. Kari was staring out the window instead of paying attention to Mrs. E. She wasn't exactly sure if she was excited to go to the dance or not. She decided that she should be excited, since she was going with Misty and Akina as a group and would have a lot of fun with them.

"I hope that you are all going to the dance tonight, yes?" Mrs. E looked around the room for head nods. "Fan. Tastic. I will let you out early today since it's almost the end of the period anyway."

With that, students bolted out of their seats and out the door. Kari casually got up, noticeably not as enthusiastic as some other girls, and went outside to the same spot she went to for the whole year during ninth period.

Kari opened up her notebook and started putting finishing touches on the final draft of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that she was working on before Akhenaden attacked her. She must have been focused on her drawing, since soon she realized that Misty and Akina came and sat down to her left, and Kaiba was seated to the right of her, on his laptop as usual.

Quickly glancing to the left and right of her, Kari resumed her drawing. But something sticking out in Kaiba's binder caught her eye. She immediately recognized it as her first draft of Blue Eyes; the one she had thrown away.

"You kept my rough draft of Blue Eyes?" Kari asked Kaiba curiously.

Kaiba wasn't sure how he should respond, so he didn't say anything at all and tried to stop himself from blushing. Key word: tried.

Knowing that she heard him, she went and reached for the paper that had Blue Eyes on it. "This one isn't too good, and you probably took it out of the recycling," she said. Instead, she took the final draft of Blue Eyes White Dragon out of her binder and put it in his binder where the rough draft used to be. "Take this one instead."

Then she proceeded to make another final draft in her notebook, one that she could keep herself.

Kaiba was sort of happy that he had a better version that Kari gave her. Then he paid attention to his laptop screen for the remainder of the school day.

* * *

Kari heard a knock on the door to her apartment. Already knowing who it is, she opened the door to let Misty and Akina, both holding bags, inside.

"The dance is in an hour, which means we have to start getting ready now. Do you know what dress you're going to wear, Kari?"

"No, but I'll figure it out—"

"What? Why not? Show me your dresses!" Akina quickly as Kari led her to her closet.

"These aren't bad," she said as she looked at each dress in turn. "But not the best for the dance…"

"Do you know what you're wearing, Misty?" Kari asked she subconsciously heard Akina going on about her dresses.

"Yeah. Akina came to my house and already picked it out." She reached into the bag that she was holding and held up her dress for Kari to see. It was a strapless, gray dress that went slightly above the knees. It was black at the top, and slowly faded into lighter shades at the bottom. It looked very nice to Kari.

"Wow," Kari said, impressed.

"She's probably going to pick out a good one for you too—"

"I've got it!" Akina said triumphantly as she pulled out a dress from Kari's closet. It was also strapless, and it was a shade of dark blue. It had a black ribbon at the waist that held up a black mesh material that had a pattern on it, and the dress just went over Kari's knees.

"This one's perfect for the dance. We'll figure out shoes after we all put our dresses on." Akina said.

After about a half hour, Misty, Akina, and Kari were in their dresses. Kari and Misty finally saw Akina's dress, since she didn't show them until now. It was yet another strapless dress that went over her knees. The top was black while the bottom was a little frilly and white. A red ribbon was tied at the waist that held up a black mesh material, similar to Kari's dress. It looked good on Akina.

"Now that we're all ready, we can go," Akina said.

"But the dance doesn't start for another half hour," Misty pointed out.

"Then we'll just leave in fifteen minutes," she replied.

While they were talking, Kari went to get her cell phone. She made a quick call and told Akina and Misty to go outside in ten minutes.

They all slipped on their shoes, and once it was time, stepped outside of the apartment building. Sure enough, a car was pulled up to the side, waiting for them. Kari smiled as the driver stepped out of the car.

"James!" she said happily as her old work partner appeared.

"Hey, aren't you that clueless person that was dueling Kari in the park once?" Akina asked. That was the first time she had met James, and she still remembered him somewhat. James stared at her with what seemed like a pathetic stare to Akina, since she could do one much worse, but Akina just ignored his feeble attempt and just decided to be grateful he was giving her a ride.

"Who is that?" Misty turned to Kari.

"Just a friend of mine. I asked him if he could drive us to the dance." Kari explained.

Shrugging, Misty stepped in his car after Akina. Kari followed and was about to get in after them.

"It's about time you called me for something! I haven't appeared for several chapters!" James complained.

Kari just rolled her eyes and got in. He was still the same.

* * *

James pulled up to the front of the school. Kari, Misty, and Akina thanked him and got out, then he left them standing there. There were some couples outside of the school doors, but it sounded like most were inside the gymnasium.

"Looks like we're right on time," Kari said they headed for the entrance.

When they stepped inside, they nearly flinched at how much louder the music sounded in there than outside. The gymnasium was lit a little, with small decorations hanging from the ceiling and walls. It seemed as if people were just talking with each other at first, waiting until their friends came. Kari looked around the room to see if she could find any familiar faces. Not seeing anyone she particularly knew, she turned back towards Akina and Misty and listened to their conversation.

"Hey! Kari!" A voice sounded behind her. She turned to see Téa coming over to her, seeming as if she was just talking with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura who were behind her.

_I wonder how I could have missed them…_ Kari thought since she could spot them almost anywhere.

"I like your dress," she said.

"Thanks, Akina picked it out. I also like yours," Kari said, mentioning her sleeveless light colored dress.

Téa smiled in return, talked a little with them, and went finally went back to her group. Kari once again turned around and joined their conversation on anime.

Soon the lights dimmed and people started walking towards the center of the gym to dance. Kari, Misty, and Akina decided to sit the first song out since they didn't like it. Kari's eyes once again scanned the room. It looked like a few other people were sitting down as well. Her eyes stopped at a figure sitting at the end of the tables. It was Kaiba. He obviously had no intention of dancing, since he probably didn't want to be there in the first place.

Shaking her head, she stood up and said, "I like this song." A new, fast song came on and she went to the dance floor. Akina and Misty followed and decided to dance as well.

They stayed on the floor for a while, dancing to the fast songs that they liked, and other times they talked during the ones they didn't. Finally, a slow song came on.

"We're going to take it slower now. Everyone should get on their feet and dance," the DJ's voice rang throughout the gym.

Soon people were starting to slow dance in couples and Akina, Misty, and Kari were next to the only ones left without someone to dance with. Bakura came up and outright asked Akina to dance with him. She nodded and they started slow dancing, joining all of the other couples on the dance floor.

_That was unexpected,_ Kari thought with surprise. _Akina hardly talked with Bakura at all. Oh, well. _

"I don't really want to slow dance," Misty said. She then went to the bathroom and stayed there until the song was finished. Kari chuckled at that. She supposed that Misty would do anything to get out of slow dancing.

Then Kari was left by herself. Contemplating on whether she should just follow Misty to the bathroom or not, she walked towards the edge of the dance floor.

"Will you dance with me?" a voice asked from behind her. Kari turned around to see Kaiba standing behind her.

Kari was quiet for a second, then nodded. She figured he was probably just standing there alone as well. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They slow danced in silence, but it wasn't really awkward silence at all. Both of them just listened to the music and looked at each other. Kari was glad that the lights were dimly lit, since she was blushing.

That slow song was the last song of the dance. Soon the music got softer and a lot of people went outside for the remainder of the night. The gymnasium grew lighter. Trying to hide her blush, and unsure of what to say, Kari quickly said, "Thanks for the dance," and went outside.

She met Akina and Misty out there, and they talked for a while. Misty's sister came to pick her up, and Akina went with her. Kari stood there alone again, after deciding to just walk home since she had a coat to cover up her dress.

"Why are you just standing there?" Kaiba, again, came up from behind her.

Kari, blushing again, said, "I was just about to walk home…"

She was about to start walking, when Kaiba grabbed her hand, pulled her close to him, and kissed her.

Kari was a little surprised, but kissed him back. His arms were around her waist while hers were around his neck. It felt so right to them, being with each other.

Because their love was still alive, even after thousands of years.

* * *

Yeah, that's the last chapter. And the dresses they were all wearing are actually real dresses. Akina Sachi helped me pick them out…actually she basically did it for me since I have no experience in fashion or what looks good on people. And, as I told you before, there is still an epilogue coming up. So stay around.


	19. Epilogue

Finally, the last chapter…the Epilogue. Enjoy.

**Epilogue: Dreams of Destiny Fulfilled**

_There he was, waiting for her by the Nile River. She broke into a run, ecstatic as she went to embrace him. She ran into his outspread arms as he hugged her protectively and lovingly. Suddenly, the scene changed. They were standing in a park they recognized, and they were in modern-day clothes, but still standing in the same position. They both leaned forward and kissed. _

Kisara woke up happily as she had another dream of destiny, but one that was happy. Sighing contently, she got up and out of her bed. She started getting ready for her last day of school.

Kisara was just finishing her senior year in school. She still remembered when Akhenaden came, though, in her second year of High School. She wasn't scared anymore, since something was telling her that that was the last time she'd ever see him again. Two years had passed, but nothing changed. Except for the fact that she had to use her real name since she was going into college in a few months. And that she now had a boyfriend.

Leaving her binder at home since she had nothing to work on the last day, she quickly got dressed and walked to school. She saw Misty there, who was talking to a tall brown-haired girl that Kisara felt like she knew. She walked up to them and listened to their conversation.

After realizing that they were in some intense debate about manga vs anime, she sighed and went to look for Akina. She spotted her talking to Bakura a few yards away from Yugi's group.

She sighed. "I wonder if they started liking each other after the dance a few years ago."

"Maybe. Opposites attract, after all."

Kisara turned to see Seto, her boyfriend, standing behind her. "I guess," she smiled, knowing that he was also talking about them.

* * *

After her last day ended, Kisara and Seto went to go to walk around Domino. Seto wasn't a huge fan of shopping or anything, so they didn't go in any stores and just strolled on the sidewalk. After a while, they stopped to rest on a bench. Kisara was looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, seeing worry in her eyes.

"Well...once I go to college, I'm not going to see you for a while."

Kaiba looked surprised that that was bothering her, because he had already thought of that.

"Listen," he said, causing her to look up. "Your college isn't that far from Kaiba Corp. I promise I'll still come to see you."

"But what about…" Kisara trailed off, realizing that Seto wasn't going to college since he already had a job. Then she smiled and they sat in silence. She rested her head on his shoulder, knowing that everything would be fine.

* * *

After that, everything _was _fine. Kisara was sitting on the porch of her new home, drawing a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in her notebook. She was planning to make it the same style as the Blue Eyes she drew eight years ago, when she was still in High School. She drew the outstretched wings of the Duel Monster as she remembered graduating from college and school.

Once she was done drawing it, she put it down on her seat as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Her husband, Seto, was done with work for the day and was at the table.

"I'm going out," she said. "I'll be back in a little while."

Seto nodded, and Kisara was out the back door. She walked to the park, a place she visited very often. She made her way to a table, but a small girl and boy bumped into her.

"Sorry!" They said in unison. Their voices and appearances showed that they couldn't be older than six.

"That's alrigh—" she started to say, but then got a closer look at them. The girl had extremely dark hair that made it look black, with eyes that were a mixture of red and violet. The boy had light hair that almost looked white, sort of like Kisara's own hair, and had light blue eyes.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, getting a suspicious feeling. They both pointed to Kisara's left, and a woman was approaching them.

"Kuri! Sachi! Watch where you're going when you're chasing each other next time!" the woman said.

Kisara blinked. "Akina…?" she asked slowly.

"Yes? Oh, hey, Kisara!" Akina said as they recognized each other.

"These are your kids?" Kisara gestured to the two exuberant children that resumed playing tag.

Akina nodded. "Yeah. They're twins. I suppose you can recognize them since Sachi looks just like me and Kuri looks just like Bakura."

Kisara wasn't too surprised when she realized that Bakura was their dad. They seemed to balance each other out since Akina and Bakura were opposites.

Kisara and Akina talked for a while, then Kisara said goodbye and left. She was glad that she had met her friend and saw that she had kids and was happy. She walked back home, lost deep in thought. Soon enough, someone collided into her for the second time that day.

"Oh, sorry about that," the person said as they got up. Kisara realized who it was almost immediately.

"It's okay, Misty," she said as she laughed and then noticed her MP3 player. "You never pay attention to where you're walking when you listen to that."

Misty looked up in surprise of hearing her name, then smiled when she recognized Kisara. "Kisara!"

They talked a lot on the edge of the sidewalk. Misty seemed excited by talking about her job as a Translator for a few different languages, while she didn't look surprised when Kisara told her about her own job. Then, just as Kisara did with Akina, she said goodbye and they parted ways.

Kisara was almost back home when she thought about meeting her old friends again. She wondered if it was simply mere coincidence that they ran into each other. Sighing, she went through the back door and saw Seto in the same place she had left him in.

"You were gone for a while," he said.

Kisara looked at the clock. She was gone for almost two hours, even though it only felt like twenty minutes.

"I ran into some people I knew," she said, and went to the porch to retrieve the notebook she left there. She carried it with her upstairs and set it on her dresser. Sighing, she decided that it had been a long day and went to sleep. After all, she had left after dinner, and it grew reasonably late.

She closed her eyes and had her last dream of destiny. She dreamt about ancient Egypt again and how her and Seto were together, even after Akhenaden attacked her. They were living their life peacefully and Seto's former father was destroyed. Kisara was safe, and it would stay that way for a while.

_Fin.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its original characters. The only things I own are my OCs.

Yeah, finally done. Please review the last chapter of my story, I want to know how it came out. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
